The Origin of Werewolf
by Writerdragon
Summary: The monster group are called to Norway to find a new monster. She can't remember who she is, what happened in her life; all that she had is her monster dog, and a dog tag telling her name . . . Dr. C/Susan. Complete.
1. Next mission

**9/17/09: Okay, I'm editing this to make it perfect. I'll be doing this to all my fics. :)**

* * *

The origin of Werewolf

Next mission

1

Susan watched as Dr. Cockroach connected two wires together. He was very careful doing so, and then clicked together. The Paris mission had been finished quickly, and the group of monsters were back in their prison. The mad scientist was currently creating a way for Susan to shrink to normal size. The tall woman found it kind that he was trying to help her. He pulled over a cup of water, and dipped something into it. It was a rock. He connected the small rock to a connection of wires, and pressed a button. There was a buzzing sound, and a loud zap. The good doctor covered his eyes from the brightness, and Susan did the same.

The tall female opened her eyes when the light died down. Dr. Cockroach slowly opened his eyes, and smiled a bit. The rock that the good doctor made was polished and very smooth looking. He picked it up, eyeing it carefully. The doctor swerved around in his chair, a bright smile on his face. "This is it," Cockroach said brightly.

Susan narrowed her blue eyes at the small stone. "What is it?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach scurried up the arm of the tall woman. There was a huge necklace chain already around her neck. The doctor smiled, holding the rock in front of her. "This should be able to help you with your height problem," he said.

"You mean . . .?"

"If I was right with my calculations, if you wear this, you'll be able to control from this height and your normal height," the doctor stated.

Susan smiled widely at him. Cockroach grabbed the necklace chain, and placed the stone in its containment. He scampered down Susan's arm, and was now on the floor. "Now, just think about being your normal size," the good doctor said. "It should work . . ."

Susan sat in a pretzel, and smiled at him. "Yes, Doc," she said. The tall female closer her eyes, and thought hard about being her normal size. Nothing happened. Dr. Cockroach blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Anything happening, Doc?" she asked.

He sighed. "No. Are you really thinking?"

Susan nodded, and fingered the shinny stone. Dr. Cockroach let out another heavy sigh. "I'll keep trying," he muttered, scampering up her arm and to her neck. He removed the stone, and slid down her arm.

"You really don't have to," Susan whispered.

The doctor gave a small laugh. "I don't mind, my dear," he said.

Link was in his tank, practicing with his barbell. B.O.B was entertaining himself with his jelly "girlfriend." Susan pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her leg. The doctor was about to start with finishing his creation, Monger called: "Monsters!"

The white-haired girl and the doctor turned to the voice. Link crawled from his tank, and B.O.B glanced over. The human general was floating in the air using his jetpack. "We have reports of a monster sighting in Norway."

The bug doctor twitched his antenna. "Really? What type?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"An animal-type," Monger answered. "We are asked to bring it here. So get ready, monsters, and time to go to Norway! Dress warmly, now."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked the blue blob.

Dr. Cockroach rubbed his temples. "If you ask that one more time, I'll kill you."

"I only asked once."

"You've been asking this _entire_ trip," muttered Link.

The group of monsters were flying on the back of Insectosaurus; they were hours away from Norway. There was sprawling ocean under them. Susan had always seen beautiful pictures of Norway, but never been there. She hoped that she was able to sight-see a little, but her hopes were high. They had been traveling for six hours, and it was dusk. Cold winds were blasting against them—the monsters were close. The giant butterfly's eyes were drooping a little from being tired. Link patted the top of his head.

"Don't worry, buddy, we're almost there," Link said, a small smile on his lips.

It was true: they were almost there. Huge masses of ice poked from the icy cold water below them. Dr. Cockroach was wearing several layers of thick clothing, along with Susan. B.O.B didn't have to, since he never got cold, and Link was use to being cold. Insectosaurus had a thick layer of fur covering his body, so he was alright. Another hour into the night and another "Are we there yet?" from B.O.B, the small group of monster friends made it to Norway. The large butterfly landed on the snowy white ground, and yawned.

"Good job, buddy," Link said, sliding off his insect friend.

Insectosaurus gave a low roar in response. Susan jumped off, with the bug doctor in her hand, and she gently sat him onto the snow. He observed where they were. The group was in a snow-covered forest; with huge thick-trunk trees obstructed his view of a small, but far off village. He looked at his locator that he had pulled from his pocket. "The coordinates say that this is the village that has the monster," Cockroach stated.

B.O.B oozed over to the doctor. "What's that thing for?" he asked, pointing at the object.

"It's for finding anything," the doctor replied. On the small screen, it pointed north. The monster was north. "We have to go north." He walked on, but stopped to turn around. The others we're following him. "Come on!"

"Ah, can't Insecto rest?" asked Link, petting the beast's soft fur. "Can't you see he's tired?"

The bug doctor looked up. The giant monster was panting, its wings were down, and he was sprawled out on the snow. Cockroach sighed. He walked back over to his friends, and sat near Susan's large hand. "Should we sleep here for the night?" asked the tall woman.

"I guess so," whispered Link.

Insectosaurus yawned, and covered his wings over his much smaller friends. Link curled up against the soft fur of the bug monster. B.O.B moved over next to the ape-fish hybrid, falling asleep quickly. Susan curled up against Insectosaurus, blessed by the warmth he provided. She gently scooped up the bug doctor into her hand, keeping him warm. "Thank you, dear," he said, a tired smile pulling at his lips.

"You're welcome," Susan said, yawning.

Dr. Cockroach curled up into her hand, resting his head against her fingers. Susan placed her hand on her lap, and fell asleep herself, listening to the breathing sounds of Insectosaurus.

* * *

It was morning, and there was little light. It was quite depressing to say the least. Susan was the first to rise, and next was Cockroach. She placed him on the ground, and he rubbed at his eyes. "Good morning," he said, a yawn passing through his lips.

"Morning," Susan said. She looked up at the dark clouds. "Hard to believe it's morning."

The doctor chuckled. "Welcome to Norway," he said, moving over to Link. He rocked him. "Wake up, Link."

The fish-ape yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "Morning already?" he asked, and looked up. "Doesn't look like morning."

"But, alas, it is," the doctor said.

Link got up, and stretched his arms out, rubbing them. He tapped the giant blue blob with his foot. "Wake up, B.O.B."

"Five more minutes," he muttered.

"Now."

The blue mass opened his eye and yawned a little. "Good night," he said.

Susan chuckled a little, and Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes. "Its morning," he stated in a bored tone. He pulled his collar around his neck, brushing off the snow on his sleeve. Insectosaurus roared out a yawn, flapping his wings a little.

"Morning to you too, Insecto," Link said, rubbing his fur of the giant butterfly.

Dr. Cockroach pulled out his locator device, and turned it on. B.O.B went over to him. "What's that?" he asked.

"I already told you," he said. "It's a locator device, and it says the monster in north."

The group followed the bug, but he abruptly stopped. "Wait . . .?" He turned it the other way, and the arrow pointed south. He held it the wrong way. Dr. Cockroach turned around, to south. "This way."

Link cast him a stare. "My God, you were holding it upside-down!" the fish-man cried.

Susan chuckled a little. "Shut-up!" snapped the bug doctor.

Link laughed. "You know, you were smart for a minute, then went dumb!"

"Doc went dumb?" asked B.O.B.

The bug doctor glared at the blue mass. They went up a rabbit-hill. An old and abandoned church came into view. "Come," Cockroach said. Link and B.O.B slid down the hill and Susan stepped over it. The good doctor walked down the hill. The building's door was falling off, the roof was open to the sky, the windows were boarded up, and a tattered curtain blew in the breeze. "Charming," muttered the bug doctor. The group entered, as Susan and Insectosaurus waited from outside.

_Beep-beep-beep._

The locator device was going wild. _Beep-beep-beep!_ The doctor grinned a little. "He's here."

Susan peered down into the church. There was a tile floor partly covered by snow. She bumped a beam with her arm, which held an indoor balcony. It shattered, and a body was falling, screaming. Susan caught it in her hand. "Got ya," Susan said, cupping the terrified monster. It was a wolf, a scared werewolf, looking up at Susan, eyes begging not to hurt it.


	2. Werewolf, Serial Number 20987 Gayla

**Sorry! I placed the wrong chapter up! XD My bad, I was really tired~! Stupid me. Here's the right one. XD Thank to the two of you that caught that. I put this up at 12:00 A.M., so I was out of it. I'm sorry to those who read the wrong chapter. D: It'll never happen again! *Swears on blood***

* * *

Werewolf, Serial Number #20987; Gayla

2

"_Behage, ikke gjør det krenke meg! Jeg gjorde ikke gjøre ikke krenke noen! Utleie meg bo_!" screamed the wolf creature.

Susan had no clue what the creature said, but she could tell that it was scared. It was female, Susan could see. Her fur was a light brown, with under-markings a creamy light brown. Her eyes were gold and green; her fur was tied back in a huge ponytail. She was wearing a pair of ripped and dirty pants, and a sleeveless shirt. The wolf's eyes darted everywhere, trying to understand what was happening. Susan sat the wolf on the floor; she looked petrified of them.

"_Vi_ _vil ikke krenke du. Meg navnet er Legen Cockroach_," the doctor said in the same language. The wolf girl turned to him. "_God dag, kjære_."

"_God dag, meg n-navnet e-er . . ._" She took a glance at the bracelet around her wrist. "_ . . . Gayla_?"

"_Vil du snakke Engelske_?"

"Yes I do," answered Gayla.

The brown wolf girl gazed up at the tall woman, who was smiling brightly. Her gaze landed on the fish man, then the awkwardly funny blob, then back at the bug-headed scientist. "You are those monsters that got rid of that alien," she said in her strong Norwegian accent.

"That's us," Link replied, smiling broadly.

A low growl could be heard, and then a brown and white creature raced forward, snapping its jaws. It had a white head, and a brown body. It looked like a dog, but it didn't. It had pointed ears, its body was like a horse's, but had cat paws. A long tiger-like tail was erect in the air. The group was surprised, but Gayla stopped the beast. It stood up to her midsection.

"Fido!" she screamed.

The beast stopped, and snarled at the other monsters. She told it something in her native tongue, and it calmed down, but cast a glare at the friends. B.O.B was so terrified of it that he hid behind the fish-ape. "What _is_ that?" Link asked.

"_His_ name is Fido," Gayla answered, scratching the beast under his jaw. He thumped his foot loudly.

Susan chuckled. "Fido?" she asked, smiling ever so slightly.

Gayla smiled. "That's what it says here," she said, holding the name tag around the animal's neck. The doctor approached, but Fido snarled. "Fido," the wolf-girl said sternly. He whimpered, lowering his head. The bug doctor gazed at the name tag:

_Beast, Serial Number #009812; Fido_

Cockroach looked up at the wolf girl, and looked at the dog tag that was tied around her wrist:

_Werewolf, Serial Number #20987; Gayla_

He blinked, and took in a cold stale breath. "Well, Gayla, we were asked to come and collect you," he said.

"C-collect me?" she asked, her eyes narrow, gripping the fur of Fido's neck, who gave a low snarl.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Susan said calmly.

Gayla shivered a little, gripping her pant leg. Fido noticed this, and snarled loudly at the group. The doctor stepped back, as did B.O.B and Link. The wolf-girl muttered something to the mutant wolf, which made him calm down a little. "O-okay," Gayla replied, unsure.

Cockroach smiled, and Gayla approached him. "It will be alright, my dear," he said.

B.O.B looked surprised. "But, Doc, it's a boy," the blob said. "See, he has boobs."

Gayla gazed down at herself; looked up, raising an eyebrow to him. The bug doctor rolled his eyes at the blob, Susan giggled. Link sighed, placed a hand on the blob. "B.O.B, we talked about this," he said coolly.

"We did?"

Gayla chuckled a little, and the wolf-tiger-thing barked loudly, wagging its tail. The group of monsters went outside of the church, and a large black airship landed, air gushing out. It landed, and the back door opened. Monger came out. "Good job, Monsters!" he called. The human jumped when he saw Fido. "What is _that_?"

"_His _name is Fido," Gayla answered.

"And you?"

"Gayla."

Monger gave a short nod. "Alright, Werewolf, let's go," the human said, turning and entering the airship.

"My name is _Gayla_," hissed the wolf girl. She paused. "I think . . ."

"It's alright," the doctor said. "He renames people. You'll have to grow use to it." Gayla cast him a cold stare, but walked on into the ship. The others followed, going back to their home, rather "prison." While on the airship, B.O.B was petting Gayla's fur.

"Man, your fur is really soft," the blob stated happily.

Gayla smiled a little, feeling the blue blob's hand run from the top of her head, and down her back. She really enjoyed it, like any other dog would. Dr. Cockroach watched as the brown wolf's tail wagged, and thumped her foot, rather loudly. Fido was resting on the floor, watching with saddened eyes. He wanted to be pet as well. Susan saw this, and with her index finger, she patted Fido's head. The monster dog looked up, and barked happily, like: "More! Pet me more!"

"You are very welcome," Susan said happily.

The bug doctor smiled up at the woman. He didn't know that he was staring until Link gave a low chuckle. Cockroach turned to him. "What?"

His eyes darted to Susan, then back to the doctor, a broad smirk on his face. The doctor's eyes widened, and then he cast a glare. Link pretended that he had someone in his arms, and faked a passionate kiss. Dr. Cockroach could feel his eye twitch. Link then stopped, and pointed at Susan and him, then faked another kiss. The bug doctor scoffed, and rested his head in his hand, which was propped up on his knee. Link slid closer to his insect-doctor friend, wrapping an arm slyly around his shoulders.

"You like her," the fish-man stated coolly.

Susan was, luckily, too far to hear. Plus, she was too busy petting the mutant dog, which was wagging happily. The good doctor pushed Link's arm off of him. "No I don't—not in that way," he muttered. "She's my friend."

Link chuckled. "Fine, I won't tell." He got up to join the growing crowd around the new girl, B.O.B still petting her, and her foot was most likely pounding a hole into the metal floor.

The doctor didn't join; he was too concerned about what Link said. Did he like Susan in that way? _I love her as a friend, but as something more . . .? _He looked at his hands. Susan was very beautiful, and she was kind, happy, and was as sharp as a tack. She had a laugh that could melt his heart. Cockroach sighed, watching her. Susan turned to him, smiled and waved at him. He smiled back, and gave a short wave. _I must love her . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Viva la translation (lulz):**

**_Behage, ikke gjør det krenke meg! Jeg gjorde ikke gjøre ikke krenke noen! Utleie meg bo—_****Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt anyone! Let me live!**

**_Vi_**** _vil ikke krenke du. Meg navnet er Legen Cockroach. God dag, kjære —_We won't hurt you. My name is Doctor Cockroach. Hello, dear.**

**_God dag, meg navnet er Gayla—_****Hello, my name is Gayla.**

**_Vil du snakke Engelske_****—Do you speak English?**


	3. Experimenting

**Thanks for the reviews, hits and favs! :D I feel loved. Natural high! XD**

* * *

Experimenting

3

The group arrived at the facility, and Gayla and her dog looked on in wonder. Some of the people that worked there gasped in shock when they saw the wolf-girl and the mutant dog. Fido wasn't very comfortable being around so many people, but the werewolf calmed him down. Monger showed the new monsters their cells, which they showed utter hate about it. The group entered a large room, where Susan sat in a large chair, crossing her legs.

The doctor was creating a machine out of a radio, a box, several wires, and a laptop. The wolf female sat in the corner, her arms wrapped protectively around her pet. Link was watching the doctor, tapping his foot, raising an eyebrow. B.O.B was holding a Jell-O on a plate, whispering something to it. Gayla murmured something to Fido, and he growled softly in return. She understood what he had said; he was calming her down.

'_It's okay, Gayla_,' Fido whispered. '_I'm here; it's okay_.'

"Fido."

Susan gazed down at the brown wolf, concern filtered through her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Gayla and Fido stared up at the tall female. "Fine," she muttered.

Dr. Cockroach blinked, looking at the fearful female wolf and her "dog." He gazed up at Susan, and looked at her soothing face. He liked the way that she cared for people, and placed others ahead of her. The bug doctor connected two wires together, and the machine hummed. "Gayla, dear?" he called.

The wolf looked up at him, and Fido cast him a dark glare. Cockroach motioned his hand to call her over. Gayla got up, and walked over to him. "Come, sit," the insect bug said, pulling up a chair to the werewolf. She sat down, looking plainly at him. "Rest your arm on the table." Gayla did. The doctor pulled out a needle, and the werewolf cringed, and Fido snarled. "I just want a sample of your blood," Cockroach had told her. "I just want to see what you are. Is that alright?"

Gayla narrowed her eyes at him. The werewolf gazed at Fido for council. He shrugged his broad horse-shoulders. "Fine," she muttered.

The bug-man gently stuck the needle into her resting arm. Fido snarled, but Gayla began to pet the top of his head. "Shhh."

Dr. Cockroach pressed a key on the keyboard of a laptop, and the machine hummed a little. Blood rushed out of her arm, and traveled into a container, that was shaking the ruby-red blood. The bug doctor started his laughed, only to receive a kick from the wolf. "Don't do that," she hissed.

"Sorry," he replied meekly.

Susan chuckled, and leaned down to the wolf. "I don't like his laughter either," she whispered.

Gayla gave out a chuckle, and Cockroach rolled his eyes a little, a slight smile on his face. Fido smiled a dog-smile, wagging his tail. The good doctor gazed at the screen, and the levels rose and fell. It stopped, and showed a DNA pattern. It was half wolf, and half human. He looked on interestingly, consumed by the information that the laptop showed him. "Your DNA is half human, half wolf," Cockroach had stated.

Gayla gazed at her thickly furred arm. "Well, that makes sense," she said flatly.

"Someone had altered your DNA," he said. "Do you know who might have?"

"No," Gayla answered. "I . . . can't remember much of anything. You see, I have no memories of my past. Everything's a big fuzz."

"You mean, you can't remember a thing?" asked Link, crossing his arms.

Gayla nodded. "Same with Fido," she said, scratching the top of his head. "All we remember is that we woke up in the church, blood covered my body, and I was in the form of a werewolf. Fido was in this form: a tiger-horse-cat-wolf creature. I didn't remember my name, or Fido, but he remembered me.

"I didn't want to scare the other people in the village, so I stayed in the building, coming out only at night. I noticed something about myself. I could hear anything from several feet away. I could smell anything from several feet away. I craved blood, human and animal both. I became scared of myself, and I would howl at night, and mumble prayers to myself.

"I was a real wreck. A normal human had spotted me when I was drinking from the river, and nearly shot me in the head. I dashed off back to the church and hid. A group of people came to the church, with torches and guns. Heh, sounds like a normal monster flick, eh? Well; praise the Lord, they didn't find us. A week later, you guys came along.

"And now I'm here, watching as a bug doctor draw blood from my arm!" Gayla laughed out loud.

Link chuckled a little. Dr. Cockroach rubbed at his chin. She didn't know who she was? That was odd. He glanced over at Fido. These two could have been an experiment for sorts . . .

"But I had realistic nightmares."

The doctor snapped his head to look at her. Her ears were down, her tail tucked between her legs. Susan looked down at the wolf. "Like what?"

"Well . . . I'm in a cold stone building; people are crowded around me, and sticking needles into me. I hear screams, I see blood splatter; I attack a man—killing him before he pulled a gun to shoot me in the chest. I—I don't know if this is real . . . but it scares the Hell out of me every time, no matter how many times I have the same dream."

"I think that may be a memory," the bug doctor said, pointing at her.

"Then that's a horrible memory."

Susan patted the top of Gayla's head with her index finger. "There, there," she cooed.

The wolf female smiled a little, enjoying the love that the tall female gave her. Monger entered the room, holding red and white folded clothing. "Werewolf!" he called.

The general received a cold glare from the werewolf, to which he ignored. Cockroach unhooked the werewolf from his machine. She wondered over to the general. "Yes?"

The general cupped her lower jaw, pulling her to face him, gazing into her eyes. He examined her gold and bright green eyes. "Just a question: can you see in colour?"

"No."

"So animals _can't_ see in colour?"

"They _can_, just not me."

Monger pushed her back a little, and pulled back her upper lip, exposing her sharp yellowish teeth and pink gums. "Whoa, what big teeth you have!" the general laughed. The human pried open her mouth, looking at her back teeth. Monger closer her jaws, and took her paw, examining her large paws. "Boy, strong," he said. The human playfully jabbed her in the shoulder, and then tapped her nose. "Go and take a bath, and here are your new cloths," he stated, handing them to Gayla.

Gayla took them. "Thank you." A man led her to the bath. Monger walked over to the group of friends.

"What did you find out about her?" he asked.

"She has no memory of her past," Link answered.

"And part of her DNA is wolf," Susan stated next.

"I think that she and Fido may have been experimented on," the doctor said.

Monger raised an eyebrow to them. "Well, she'll be staying her for now," he said. The general clicked his heels, and then walked out.

"Poor thing," Susan whispered, pulling her legs to her chest. "I hope we can help her."

B.O.B oozed over to Susan. "You know, I had a weird dream about needles," he said randomly.

"That's Gayla," Link said, rolling his eyes.

Insectosaurus roared a little. The fish-man looked up at him. "Don't worry, boy, we'll help out Gayla," he said, patting the large grub's nose.

The doctor didn't know for should. But he hoped that he and his friends could help this poor wolf-girl out. She looked around the age of twenty-three of something, and was very alone in the world; all but Fido was her only friend. The dog monster gently slammed his head into the doctor's hip. Cockroach gazed down, and scratched the head of Fido, smiling a little.


	4. Japanese road trip

**Wow, I didn't know that this would be so popular. I got alotta hits so far. Thx. :3**

* * *

Japanese road trip

4

A cloaked figure sat in the crotch of a tree. Her long tail dangled in the breeze, and her ears twitched. "I hope that this is it," she whispered. The creature jumped up, and launched herself to another tree. "No—this _is_ it."

* * *

The doctor tested the blood that had come from Fido. His calculations had been correct: Fido had DNA of a South China Tiger, a domestic house cat, a black wolf, and a Clyde's Dale horse. Fido watched Cockroach with interested yellow eyes. "What does it say?" asked Link who was doing a one-arm push-up.

The doctor scratched the head of the dog monster, which was thumping his foot. "Well, Fido has four different DNA strands: tiger, house cat, wolf, and horse," he said. "The strongest DNA is the wolf. Fido was once a wolf I propose."

"So you think that he was experimented on?" asked Susan.

"Yes."

Susan narrowed her eyes at the thought. "Horrible," she muttered.

"Yeah, who would do this?" Link asked angrily.

"A real mad scientist," whispered Cockroach.

He keyed several keys on the laptop. Then the computer started to calculate everything that was in the werewolf's blood. A compound that was only found in Susan showed on the screen . . . it surprised the doctor. _Quantonium_. Both Fido and Gayla had _quantonium_ in their DNA. Why in the name of God would they have an alien compound in them? "Look at this," the doctor called.

Link rolled over on the floor, and got up, and Susan leaned over to the doctor. "Quantonium," Cockroach simply stated, pointing at the screen.

Fido barked a little, confused a little. Susan arched an eyebrow. "Why would they have quantonium in them?" she asked.

"I haven't a clue, my dear," he answered.

"That means an alien was involved," Link stated crossly.

"Most likely."

The doors opened, showing General Monger and . . . _Gayla?_ No! She looked nothing like before. Her fur wasn't matted with dirt and grime . . . No. Her coat was so smooth that it shinned in the lights. She wore a tight sleeve-less shirt, which was red and white. Her skirt matched with the colour scheme. Red shorts poked out from under the shirt. Her tail lined with three golden beads, and her ponytail was tied back in a gold bead. A belt was wrapped around her waist, and a single earring was in one of her ears. Susan smiled, along with her other monster friends. B.O.B oozed over, and began to pet her strong arm.

"Man, you have soft fur!" he exclaimed.

Gayla gave a pointed grin. She chuckled. "Yes, thank you."

"You look great!" Susan complimented.

Gayla could feel her cheeks burn. She hadn't had so many complements before . . . and it felt great. She grinned. "Thank you, Miss Susan."

The doctor smiled, and Link gawked. "Damn . . ." the fish man muttered.

Fido rushed over, and leapt onto her, wagging and licking her face. "C'mon, Fido, I just got clean!"

The dog creature jumped down, and barked happily. Monger laughed. "C'mon, boy, time for your bath!" he stated.

His pointed ears lowered. Gayla smiled. "Come, Fido, it's not that bad," she said, pulling Fido along.

He held fast to the floor, not budging an inch. The werewolf grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him out of the room. Susan couldn't help but to laugh. Dr. Cockroach looked up and her, a small smile tugged at his lips. Her laugh was just darling. Link caught his eyes, and the fish-man ginned coyly at him. Cockroach turned away, and gazed at the struggling Gayla with Fido, smiled mischievously at him. _Her too!?_

"What else did ya get?" asked the general.

"Gayla and Fido both have quantonium," the doctor answered.

The general looked obviously surprised, and looked over the shoulder of the doctor. "What? Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

Monger rubbed his strong chin, and gazed up at the white-haired female. "How much do they have?" he then asked.

"For Fido: three percent," the doctor answered. "For Gayla: twenty percent."

"Twenty?" the human echoed.

"Yes."

The general massaged his chin yet again, arching an eyebrow. Why would the two of them have quantonium in their DNA? It made no sense . . . Did that squid alien have something to do with this? No, he was gone. Dead. It could not have been him. Then . . . who?

* * *

Gayla tossed Fido into the deep bath, a wave of soapy water splashed up. He yelped in surprise feeling the warm water on his body. A female assistant jumped back, nearly getting hit with the water. "Sorry," Gayla muttered meekly.

Fido poked his head out of the water, a pile of foamy soap rested upon his head. The female human chuckled, giving Gayla a wash rag. "Thank you," the wolf said.

'_I hate you_,' snarled Fido.

"I love you too," mocked Gayla, who was scrubbing hard at his head, removing gunk that stuck to his fur.

The female assistant helped by brushing out the dirt on his back. After a while of scrubbing and brushing, his fur became smoother and shinier. The water was a muddy brown. Fido gagged a little at the water. Gayla got him out of the bath, and drained the water. The assistant and the wolf dried him off, resulting Fido to be a snarled mess of fur.

Gayla grabbed a horny brush, and pulled at his fur. Fido yelped loudly. '_Watch it!_'

"Sorry," murmured Gayla in her native tongue.

Both human and werewolf female brushed his fur until it was snarl-free and smooth to the touch. After that, the human took Fido's paw, filing his sharp nails. Gayla did the same thing to his other paw. "You're done," the female human stated.

Fido looked at himself in the long mirror. He barked happily.

"Now, was that so bad?" Gayla asked.

'_Yes_.'

Gayla rubbed his head, smiling. Both went back to the group of monsters. Cockroach was jotting things down onto a notepad, Susan was watching him, Link was doing pull-ups on a bar, and B.O.B was talking to his Jell-O "girlfriend." Insectosaurus roared happily when Gayla and Fido entered. Fido rushed over to the giant butterfly, barking joyfully. Insectosaurus bent down, and both nudged noses. Just then, Monger rushed in.

"Monsters!" he boomed.

They turned to the human general. "Guess what?"

"What?" B.O.B asked playfully.

"A monster has been sighted in Japan!" Monger said. "We are told that he's armed and dangerous! Take 'im down, right?"

Susan gave him a salute. "Yes, sir."

* * *

The group of monster friends was on an airship. They had decided that riding Insectosaurus was hard on him, so it was easier to ride a plane. Gayla and Fido were excited that they were on their first monster hunt. Fido would bark happily when he saw the bright neon lights of Tokyo. "I wonder how bad this one is." Susan asked.

"Well, whoever he is, he's gunna go down!" Link stated loudly.

"Damn right!" snapped the brown wolf.

Dr. Cockroach smiled at Susan. Gayla crossed her legs, winking at the doctor. His eyes widened, and rolled his amber eyes. The werewolf looked up at Susan, and back at him. The doctor shook his head, his cheeks becoming warm. Now _she_ was on his case. His antennae twitched in annoyance. The plane landed in a lush meadow. "Alright, monsters, move out!" boomed Monger.

Gayla was the first out, and she sniffed the ground. It was night, and her eyes glowed brightly. "So, where is he?"

The doctor looked at his homemade GPS. "Go that way," he said, pointing south.

The bug doctor led on, and the group followed, Gayla sniffing at the ground. Fido jumped around like a joyful rabbit. The werewolf heard something like crackling leaves. She stopped, and glared. "Stop," she breathed.

The group stopped dead. Then the leaves breaking became louder. Gayla reduced herself to all fours. "Brace yourselves," she snarled.

Link formed a fist, Susan held a stance along with the doctor, B.O.B gazed wide-eyes, Fido snarled loudly. Gayla glared on. Two white eyes shown in the darkness. Then a body lunged—

* * *

**Mwahahaha. Cliffhanger! :D**


	5. Bugs, wolves, and alcohol Oh my!

Bugs, wolves, and alcohol . . . Oh my!

5

Gayla swiped out her paw, knocking away the body. It disappeared into a bright green smoke. "What was that?!" yelled Link.

Gayla snarled savagely. There it was again! The creature attacked Link. He drew back, kicking it hard in the belly. It was a female monster. She jumped back, all nine of her fox tails swung hotly. Her skin was tinted a light green, her hair was black with a white strand on her bangs, which perfectly framed her face. Her eyes were all white and empty-looking. She had tattoos of swirls and the yin-yang symbol on one arm, and a heart on her neck, and more swirls on a leg. She had snake-bites under her lower lip. The soles of her feet were grey, and the same for her palms. She was wearing a pink and white dress, and pink shorts. She jumped, becoming a mass of green smoke, and vanished.

Gayla froze, and sniffed the air. Then, the doctor was thrown into a tree. "Dr. Cockroach!" cried Susan.

She felt something climb up her arm, and scratch her face. Droplets of red blood fell to the grass. The fox monster became visible, and jumped off Susan. Link lunged, but the fox creature was too fast for him, she hit her back on the grass, and thrust out her leg, kicking him hard in the face. One of her tails wrapped around the ape-fish's body, and began to suffocate him. Then a grey tail began to stretch, moving over to the bug doctor. Gayla jumped, and bit the tail hard. The girl monster yelped in surprise, but knocked her away, sending her into the lake.

Fido became enraged, and lunged at the fox monster. She grabbed the monster by the throat, and flung him away. Just before Susan was going to attack, the girl froze, and held her head, moaning a little. Gayla got out from the water, and was just about to attack—

"Wait!" cried Cockroach.

Gayla stopped, and locked her gaze on the monster. She fell to her knees, still gripping her head. Her hold on Link was released and the fish-man fell to the lush dew-covered grass, groaning a bit. The doctor went up to the girl, and bent down. "Miss?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were a shining blue, no longer an empty white. Her face contorted in fear and guilt. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't stop! Honest! I'm so sorry!"

It was a three-hundred and sixty degree turn in personality. This fox monster was shaking like a leaf, and was petrified. "It's alright," the doctor said in a calming voice, helping her to her feet. "What is your name?"

"Mei."

B.O.B oozed over, holding his plate of jelly. "Oh, a new monster!" he exclaimed.

Susan looked over at the blue blob. "Where were you during the fight?"

"There was a fight?"

The group sighed, and Gayla hit her forehead. Yep, that was B.O.B for you.

* * *

Mei looked up at Insectosaurus, who was sniffing her palm. She smiled a little, and the giant bug gave out a happy wheeze. They were inside of the plane, though it was stationary. Dr. Cockroach was getting some anti-bacterial medicine to clean out Mei's cuts. He went over to her, dipping a rag into the cool liquid, and pressed it to a bleeding wound. She hissed a little.

"Yes, it will hurt," the doctor said.

She looked up at him, and then over at Link, who was currently sitting in a military jeep. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked up at her. "Ah, it's alright, you couldn't stop yourself, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

Monger, from out nowhere, walked up to her, hands behind his back. He looked at her, and brought his hand to her chin, lifting her head up. "Well, yer the little one causing trouble in Tokyo, huh?"

"I-I guess so," she murmured. "I couldn't stop."

"Mind control?" asked Susan.

"I think so," Mei answered meekly, as the doctor was wrapping her arms in a bandage.

"Do you remember anything?" asked the general.

"Yes. I see everything. What I am doing. Where I am at. Who I'm attacking. I see it all, but I can't stop myself. It's like my body had a mind of its own. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't." Her fox ear twitched a little in concern. Her earring gleamed in the light of the plane.

Gayla licked her chops, and stared hard at the new monster. Fido let out a whimper, and rubbed his head into Gayla's drooping arm. She rubbed under his chin. Mei sighed a little, and rubbed her eyes. "Can I get some sleep?" she asked the general.

He smiled a little. "Of course," he said, holding out his arm to her.

She sat up, thanked the bug doctor and went with the general, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I bet the people of Tokyo would like to thank you," Monger said. "You guys can go and have some fun if you like."

Link jumped up. "A night out!?" he cried happily.

Monger gave a low chuckle. "Yes, a night out. Go and have fun."

* * *

The group was at a local swinging bar. Cockroach really didn't want to go to a loud bar, but Link talked his way into it. The fish-man smiled as a bunch of good-looking Asian woman hung on his arms. B.O.B was softly chattering to his Jell-O "girlfriend." Gayla was out of sight, something about fixing a good friend. Fido was next to the doctor, who was sitting alone at the bar, playing with his drinking glass. Fido whimpered a little. The bug doctor smiled. "Oh, I'm alright," he said, rubbing Fido's head.

Gayla wondered up, and sat next to him. He looked over, and a small metal robot lizard rested on her paw. "What is that?"

She smiled, lighting a cigarette. "You like him? His name is Gizmo," she said. The little gold and black lizard crawled up to the top part of her paw. "I made him a while ago. This is what I meant when I said I wanted 'to fix a friend.'"

The doctor smiled, and allowed his pointer finger to run down the "spine" of Gizmo. He chirped a little, wagging his metal tail. "You did an amazing job on him," Cockroach stated, a small formed on his lips.

"Thank you," Gayla stated. She chewed a little on her cigarette. "So," she said a mischievous glint in her green and gold eyes, "like anyone? Like, uh, I dunno, Miss Susan?"

He looked at her, his eyes widening. "I—I d-do not," he stammered.

"C'mon, I see the way you look at her," she said, leaning against his side. "I've only been here for two days, and I see it."

Fido barked, like he was agreeing. Cockroach rested his head against his cheek. Gayla patted his back. "Just tell her," she said.

He sighed. "I don't know," the doctor whispered. "I really don't know if I should. I mean, look at me. I'm a bug, and she's a wonder, beautiful, and caring woman. She deserves better than me . . ."

Gayla frowned. She blew out a puff of smoke, and sighed. She stood up, and placed a firm, but gentle paw-hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything, just talk to me. You can always talk to me."

He watched as she walked away. Susan was outside, giving autographs to Japanese teenagers. She smiled, handing the large paper to the female teenager. She gave a nod, and smiled widely. Gayla came out, along with Gizmo and Fido. The small metal lizard climbed onto the wolf's shoulder. "Um, Miss Susan?" she called.

The white-haired woman turned away from her admiring fans. "Oh, hello Gayla, Fido," she said.

The teenagers talked amongst themselves, giddy about the new monsters. One girl walked up, and pointed to Fido, motioning to pet him. Gayla nodded. "_Hai_," she answered.

The girl smiled, and began to pet Fido, who barked happily. Gayla looked to Susan. "Um, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Susan nodded, and went over to the brown wolf. The other fans crowded around a Fido, petting and stroking him. He enjoyed every minute of it. They were alone, and Gayla sat on a garbage bin, and Susan bent down low. "Yes?"

"Did you ever love someone before?" Gayla asked suddenly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, his name was Derik," Susan answered bitterly. "I was going to marry him."

"Really, what happened?" asked the werewolf.

"I became this—" Susan pointed at herself. "He left me because I would . . . how did he say it . . . I would 'overshadow his career.'"

"What?" snarled Gayla, appalled. "That bastard."

"I know. I realized he was just a selfish jerk," Susan muttered. "But when I met the others . . . At first I was afraid of them and wanted to go back to being my normal self. But, I grew closer to them, and I enjoyed being with them. I didn't want to change, I liked being this."

"And Derik?" pressed Gayla.

"I humiliated him on national television," Susan chirped.

Gayla laughed. "Nice one!" She paused. "So, if you had a decision: you would stay here?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do you like anyone else?"

Susan paused for just a moment. "You won't tell anyone, would you?" she whispered, cupping her mouth.

"I never tell a secret," Gayla said, standing up and bowing. Gizmo chirped.

Susan noticed the little lizard. "Oh, how cute," she exclaimed.

Gayla blinked a little, then looked at her lizard. "Oh, this is Gizmo," she said. "Gizmo, meet Miss Susan. Miss Susan, meet Gizmo."

"Nice to meet you, Gizmo."

The lizard chirped. "I made him meself—but, so, who is it?"

Susan looked around, and whispered: "Dr. Cockroach."

Gayla smiled mischievously at the mention of his name. _Match-making time! _The wolf looked up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he's a kind man," Susan said a little dreamy. "Far better than Derik."

"Really?"

"Yeah. W-why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Gayla said happily. She jumped down from the dumpster. "Don't worry, I won't tell him until you're ready to tell him yerself."

Susan smiled. "Thank you, Gayla," she said, holding out her hand.

Gayla took her pointer finger, and they shook. "Sure thing."

* * *

The fox female had awoken from a deep and dreamless sleep. She got up, and rubbed her head, ruffling her black hair. Mei muttered a prayer, and looked at the ring around her finger. It read:

_Kitsune, Serial Number #098373; Mei_

She sighed. This was all she knew about herself. Monger came in, a drink in his hand. "Ahh, you're awake," he said, a booming voice. The human handed the drink to her.

"Ah, thank you," Mei said, one of her many silver tails twitched. She took the iced water, and gulped it down.

The fox girl gave the empty glass to Monger, who took it and placed it on the desk next to him. Mei rubbed the back of her neck, and Monger saw something. "What was that?" he asked.

Mei looked up. "What?"

"Pull up your hair."

Mei blinked, and did as he asked. She pulled up her medium-short hair, and showed the back of her neck. There was a hole, about the size of his finger nail. It was concaved in, and the skin around it was protruding out like a crater. And in the centre of the hole was a tiny needle-size hole. The green skin around it was tainted a pale pink.

"What in God's name . . .?"


	6. Alien contact

Alien contact

6

Dr. Cockroach woke up the next morning. He had a throbbing headache, which was odd. He only had one drink. It must have been the loud music. They had to be at area Fifty Whatever-Number-It-Was. The bug doctor yawned, and rubbed his temples. Susan was softly sleeping next to him. She was in a cute position, her hands next to her face, breathing softly. Cockroach smiled a little, and, with his small hand, traced her large cheek. Her skin was smooth to the touch.

"D'aww," came a sultry voice.

The bug doctor jumped back, nearly falling over. Gayla was resting against the metal wall, a coy and sly grin across her lips. Her ears twitched. "I knew you liked her," she whispered, careful not to wake Link, who was laying on the floor, out like a light. He still had a bottle of Japanese beer in his hand. It was empty.

"I do not," he whispered back, his face growing hot.

"Oh, yeah, just stroking her cheek is a friend-like manner?" mocked the brown wolf.

Dr. Cockroach could feel his heart pound against his ribcage. He straightened his white lab jacket, and waltzed by her, calm and collected. "Heh."

He turned to her, pushing out his lips in a mock. "What?" he asked, a little cranky and his eye lids lowered.

"Got any pick-up lines?" she asked.

"Why would I need _pick-up lines_?"

Gayla stepped over the sleeping Fido and the logged-out Gizmo, who was on the cat-paw of the monster wolf. She pulled him to her side, a kinky wolfish grin on her face. The good doctor felt uncomfortable, and showed it by twitching his antennae. "So you can have a little romance with that beautiful thing."

He brushed invisible dirt off his shoulder. "No, dear, I don't think so," he whispered. Dr. Cockroach looked sheepishly at his shoes. "I _did_ have _one _pick-up line."

Gayla's eyes lit up. "Ohh, tell me," she said, her tail wagging.

"Well . . ." he cleared his throat, tugging at his turtleneck. "'_We all think that the new Susan is the cat's me-wow_.'"

Her eyes lowered a little, her expression blank. Dr. Cockroach could feel her eyes bore into his and his antennas lower significantly. Gayla sighed deeply, rolling her eyes, and pulled a piece of paper from her skirt pocket. "Thank God I made this list for you."

Dr. Cockroach took the crumpled and folded piece of paper. "You made a pick-up line list for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You should be kissing my feet," Gayla stated plainly. "You really need it."

The bug doctor shot her an icy glared, and unfolded the paper. In slightly neat handwriting, it read:

_Am I dead, Angel? Because this must be Heaven._

_Do you know karate? 'Cause damn, honey, your body is kicking!_

_I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigations, and I am asked to inspect you._

_Did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven?_

_Are you an alien? 'Cause you abducted my heart!_

_You've been a bad girl! Go to my room! **(Use this one when you've gotten that far)**_

_I hope there's fireman around, because you're smoking!_

_If kisses are snowflakes, I'll send you a blizzard._

Dr. Cockroach looked at the paper, and then flickered his gaze up to her, eye lids lowered. "This is . . . uh."

"Hey, they're better than yers," Gayla snapped, snapping her fingers. "Damn, the Internet kicks ass. The Christian pick-up lines suck! They had to church in them, and the Bible! The Heaven one was the best one out of them all."

He stared at her, his shoulders slumped. Gayla patted his back. "Don't worry, I'm here to help," the werewolf stated.

He watched as she walked away, swinging her hips and muffling a tune to herself. Dr. Cockroach looked at the paper, and folded back up, placing it in his breast pocket. Link awoke and yawned a little, smacking his lips. "Hey, Doc," he murmured.

"Good morning, Link," the doctor stated.

Susan murmured, and turned a little in her sleep. She did open her blue eyes, and yawned a little. The large woman rubbed her eyes, and smiled at her friends. "Good morning, guys," she greeted, a little sleepy.

"Good morning, Susan," the doctor said, a brimming smile on his face.

"Morning." Link cradled his head, and moaned. "God, I feel horrible."

"That's what happens when you stay up all night partying and drinking," muttered Cockroach.

The ape-man looked at the empty bottle in his hand. "Huh," he simply stated.

"Monsters!" cried a booming voice.

B.O.B woke up, clinging to his Jell-O. "Wha-what?"

Monger came in, and the fox female was next to him. She was alert, and very calm. The human general approached Dr. Cockroach. "Doctor, would you look at something for me?" he asked.

"Of course, general, what is it?"

"Kitsune, would you show him?"

Mei gave a short nod, and showed a little discontentment when Monger used her other name. Gayla wondered in, and pressed herself against the wall. The fox pulled up her hair, and showed the mark to the doctor. "What the—?"

"What do you think it is?" Monger asked.

Gayla stared hard from where she was at. Susan gasped. "Oh my God."

Dr. Cockroach lightly brushed his fingertips over the crater, and Mei pulled back, hissing a little. "Ow!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling his arm back.

"It's alright."

"Well, do you know what it is?" the general asked.

"I-I don't really know, Sir," the doctor answered.

"Hey, I have something like that," Gayla said, pointing her finger at the fox girl.

Everyone turned to her. "Really?" asked Link, his voice slightly slurred.

She nodded, and pulled up her massive ponytail. The doctor came over, and sure enough, there it was. The hole was there, a patch of fur was missing, and the skin concaved in. "My God," hissed the doctor.

"Well, whoever did this have to have been the same person," Susan stated.

"Does Fido have the same thing?" asked Link.

Gayla shook her head. "Nope."

Link turned to the female fox monster. "Do you remember who did this to you?"

Mei shook her head. "No, but I do remember where I was at."

"Where?" Monger asked.

"It is cold, very cold. There's a huge building—a dam of sorts. It's backed up by a forest," Mei said, rubbing her head and thinking hard. "There's people; lots of them. Then there are animals all caged up, alongside with humans. It is very damp inside, and there's a lot of computers. That's all."

"A lab?" questioned Susan.

"Sounds like it," Link said.

Fido walked over to Gayla, and Gizmo climbed up the werewolf's arm. Her thick tail swished. Who could have done this? What was the motive? Only God knew those answers. They had arrived at the facility, and Monger showed Mei her new "room." She didn't seem all that pleased, but she agreed to it. Now, when everyone went into the common room, so to speak, there was someone there. It wasn't human, it wasn't monster; it was alien.

"Hello."

* * *

**I had to put in the pick-up lines for Doc. Sorry, Doc, you pick-up line was cute, but it didn't cut the mustard! XD Don't worry, Doc, Gayla's there to help! XD**

**Dr. C: *grumble* Stay out of my love-life.**

**Gayla: No. :3**


	7. Xenphea

Xenphea

7

It was a female alien. She was wearing a light orange vest, shirt, and dress, which were flared out. Her fur was a deep, bright red with white under markings. Two earrings were connected to each other by a gold chain, which was connected to her lower lip. Her ears were huge, and feathered out. Her tail was long and huge, and two bulky rings tied to it. Her tail tip was feathered and thin. Her hands were small, but had thin wrists and big arms. Her feet were tiny, but strong legs. Her body was long, and thin. Her neck was llama-like, and her face was long and thin. Her horns were brown, and curved like a ram's, and had long grey hair. A large blue bow hung around her thin, long neck. A black tattoo was swirled around her neck.

"What, no 'hello' back?"

The monsters reacted by going into a defensive mode, and Monger's men pulled out their guns. The tall, spindly female alien took a step back, holding up her little red and white hands. "Now, now, boys," she began. "I'm on your side."

"Who are you?" Monger boomed.

"My name is Xenphea," she answered. "And your world is in dire danger."

"What do you mean?" snarled Link, clenching his fist.

"You may have beaten Gallaxhar, but there will be another threat to your planet."

"Oh, really?" the ape-man hissed.

"Yes, I may not have a clue who they might be, but I'm willing to help," Xenphea said, taking a deep bow.

Dr. Cockroach noticed that her pupils were white, and her white part of the eyes was yellow. She smiled brightly, showing pointed white teeth. Monger narrowed his eyes at her; she didn't budge at all. Xenphea stood firm. "Men, weapons down!" he ordered.

The red alien smiled calmly, and walked over. She stared down at Monger. Xenphea was at least nine feet tall. Her long tail swished, the metal rings clanking. B.O.B oozed over, and looked up at her, awed. "Wow, you're tall," he said, pointing at her.

Xenphea raised an eyebrow to him, and chuckled. "Yes, B.O.B, I am."

He jumped back a little, still holding his jelly. The others looked on with surprise. "Whoa, how did you know my name?"

"I read minds," she answered. "But since you don't have a mind, I read Monger's."

The human general looked at her, his eyebrow arched. Gayla stepped forward, and looked up at the alien. "Then, can you read mine?"

"Why?"

"Just could you?" the werewolf begged.

Xenphea rested her tiny red hands on the werewolf's head, and closed her eyes. She saw a dark building, water, blood—death. The alien heard screaming, and yells of mercy. Xenphea pulled back quickly. "W-what?"

"You're memories are a little fuzzy, but what you do remember is graphic," Xenphea said calmly, but she _did_ look alarmed.

Mei stepped next to Gayla. "Mine?" she asked.

The alien blinked, but rested her hands onto the sides of her head. Images rushed into the tall red alien's head. She saw a cage, a silver fox, blood, a metal table, and needles. Xenphea pulled away, just as shocked and surprised when she saw Gayla's memories. "You both have the same sort of memory," she said.

"You mean they might have been experimented on?" asked the bug doctor.

Xenphea held up her hand to him. "Yes, Doctor, I think they may have been."

"By who?" asked Susan, her expression was frightened looking.

Xenphea gazed up, her eyes empty looking. "I haven't a clue, but that is why I am here," she said, walking over to a chair, and sitting down. "Please, allow me to help you. I can be useful."

Monger walked over, pulling up a chair to her. "What do you know?" he asked.

The others sat down in their chairs, Susan pulling up her large one. "Well, I know that a large number of humans and animals in your planet have gone missing. Reason: I haven't a clue. But I think they've been experimented on. And I think that Gayla, Fido, and Mei are his or her victims."

Gayla snarled a little, and Mei felt her stomach churn. Dr. Cockroach rubbed his arm. "You think?" he asked.

"Yes."

Monger slammed his fist into the metal table. "Damn, sweet Lord baby Jesus!" he snarled. "Great, now we have to save this planet again."

"Yes."

"Great . . ."

Xenphea crossed her legs. "All we really have to do is to find the home base, and destroy it," she said. "Then that will be the end."

"How so?" asked the doctor.

"Well, there are super computers in there, according to Mei memories. So, if there are super computers, imagine other things that they have."

"Bombs," graved Susan.

Xenphea gave a short nod. "Yes."

Monger turned to one of his soldiers. "Get all the troops you can," he ordered sharply. "We need tanks, guns! Now go!"

"Yes, sir!" he said, saluting his general.

He rushed off, leaving the large room they were in.

"If you thought Gallaxhar was bad, this may be worse," stated Xenphea.

Monger looked over at her. "Well, if that is the case, we'll be ready."

* * *

**This is how you pronounce Xenphea's name: Zen-Phee-uh.**


	8. Nightmares of the past

Nightmares of the past

8

"_How is everything, Doctor?" asked a sinister voice._

_Gayla looked down. She was tied to a metal table, strapped by metal confinements. She looked at her arms—they were human arms. No chocolate brown fur, just pale white skin. Gayla looked at the rest of her body, it was human as well. She was in a white shirt and blue pants. "Everything is fine," a human man answered._

_Gayla observed the room she was in. It was a lab of sorts; a computer was hooked up to a larger monitor, flashing odd symbols and equations. It was dark, and water dripped from the ceiling. Next to her was a tray filled with needles and vile, holding oddly coloured liquid. Gayla tried to squirm her way out of her trap, but a deep voice let out a grumbled laugh._

"_Don't even try," he stated. "You're locked up tight."_

_She couldn't see his face, but she did notice that he was tall, taller than the human next to him. The doctor picked up a huge needle, and flicked it with his finger. The liquid inside of it was a deep red, with hints of green. The green parts glowed. Soon, she was jabbed with the needle, and the liquid was pushed into her arm. When the doctor drew back, Gayla was submerged in warm water._

_The next thing she began to feel was pain rushing throughout her body. She screamed, her voice gurgled by the water. Her skin began to rip away, showing brown fur. She could feel her bones twist and change. Her human feet began stronger, and wolf-like, becoming paws. Her hands became larger, and transformed into paw-hands of the sort. She could feel her skull become elongated, and teeth become sharper and bigger. Gayla could feel a tail grow and her body grow. She snarled and hissed under the warm water._

"_It works!" cried the dark voice._

_Gayla realized something: she was stronger than her confinement now. She lashed out her paw, breaking the metal strap. She burst through the water, howling loudly and her claws out. The doctor jumped back, and pulled out a gun. Gayla lunged at him, and bit his throat. Blood entered her mouth . . . and it tasted great. She pulled back, licking her chops, and jumped at the dark figure. He slashed out his claws, scratching her. She snarled, and kicked him. He was sent back into a wall. Gayla ran on all fours out of the lab._

_She was now in a hallway, a dark and long hallway. Gayla was stopped by a band of men with guns. They aimed at her, and she stopped. She rose up, able to walk on two feet like a human. "Fire!" They did, she jumped, and dodged them. She grabbed a man, and used his as a shield to protect herself, but killed him in the process. Next thing she knew, she was shot and a blunt object was whacked over her head, causing her to go unconscious. _

* * *

Gayla screamed, shooting out of her bed. Her fur was covered in a thin layer of sweat, which made them become matted together. Her breathing was strong, and her heart raced. A light knock on the metal wall made her turn her attention. "Gayla?"

It was Susan.

"Y-yes?" called the werewolf.

"Are you okay?"

Gayla took in a sharp breath, and sighed heavily. "Yes, just a bad dream."

There was a pause. "Do you want to talk about it?" Susan then asked.

The female werewolf looked down at Fido, who was asleep on the floor. Her sudden outcry didn't awaken him. Gayla looked at the wall. "No, Miss Susan," she said. "You don't have to worry about me."

There was another pause. "O-okay, but if you want to, you know where to find me."

Gayla listened as she heard Susan turn on her cot, and pull the covers over herself. The werewolf sighed, and did the same. Was that all a dream? It was too life-like to be a dream. Was it a memory? It had to be. _Xenphea . . ._ That alien could read minds. Gayla turned over onto her back. She did read her mind, and she became afraid a little. Maybe she could ask for her help again. Perhaps she _could _unravel her past. The werewolf smiled a little, but frowned. What if she _couldn't_ help her? She sighed, and pulled the covers around herself, gripping them tightly, humming a tune to herself, as tears streamed down her cheeks. _Oh, God, help me._


	9. Mind reading

Mind reading

9

It was morning, and everyone was eating their breakfast. Gayla had a bloody piece of meat, Link had his usual fish. Dr. Cockroach was nibbling away on a shoe, B.O.B was finished eating his ham, and Mei was eating cereal, along with Susan, though her bowl was much bigger. Insectosaurus was munching on a tree and Fido on dog food. Gizmo ate nothing, so he sat in Gayla's pocket. Xenphea was examining her food. She had swordfish, and was picking at it with her fork. "What is this?" she asked, probing the fish with her fork.

"It's a slab of swordfish meat," Gayla answered, licking the blood off her fingertips. "Try it, it's very good."

Xenphea gazed at the female wolf, and picked up a big piece of the fish, and ate it. She chewed on it for a little while, and then nodded her head. "Told ya," Gayla said.

"So, Stretch, have you been to Earth before?" asked Mei, munching on her breakfast.

Xenphea looked directly at her. "Oh, no," she said. The red alien cut into her fish, taking another piece.

"Oh."

Susan, from her large table, looked down at her friends. "So, Gayla, feeling better?" she asked.

The wolf gazed up, and nodded her head. Link gazed over at her. "What happened?" the fish-man asked.

"Ah, nothing," Gayla said, ripping a bite off her food.

Xenphea looked at her, and raised her small hand to her. Gayla watched as the alien closed her eyes. Memories rushed into the head of the red creature. These were more detailed than before. She saw the human girl tied to the metal table, the man sticking the needle into her arm. Xenphea watched as the human female morph into a wolf, who was the Gayla she knew. The alien pulled her hand back, her feathered ears lowered.

"Well?" asked Gayla.

"Same, I see nothing useful," Xenphea stated blandly.

Gayla lowered her ears a little. "Same thing, huh?"

"Yes."

The werewolf sighed deeply, and ripped into her steak. Mei looked up; her fox ears raised a little, then fell. She rubbed her cheek, where a black beauty mark and white swirled tattoo. Dr. Cockroach looked over at the fox girl. "Mei?"

She turned to him. "_Hai_?"

"I would like to run a test on you," he said.

She raised an eyebrow to him, her second beauty mark on her forehead crinkled a bit. "What type?" Mei asked.

"A blood test, it is not all that bad."

Gayla nodded, pointing at her, swallowing her food. "Y-yeah," she said, her mouth full. "It's not bad."

The silver tailed fox girl looked at her black palms. "Fine, sure."

After he had finished his slipper, he pulled out his blood machine and pulled up a chair for the fox girl. Link watched, slurping up his fish. Dr. Cockroach hooked her up, and turned on the machine. It hummed, and began to draw blood out of the girl's arm. Insectosaurus watched, resting on the cold floor. The doctor suppressed his maniacal laughter, and watched the laptop screen. It began to analyze the blood, and gave him the results. Mei had quantonium in her DNA, just like Fido and Gayla, about twenty-five percent of quantonium.

"Huh," he mused.

"What?" Mei asked.

"You have quantonium in you, just like Fido and Gayla."

"I have _what_ in me?"

"Quantonium is an alien matter," Susan said. "I have it in me, that's why I'm like this."

Mei nodded, watching the doctor pull the needles out of her arm. "Huh."

* * *

"What? Another alien?" asked a military man, slamming his hand on the table.

General Monger watched as fear raced to each person in the room. The President watched, and rubbed his temples. "You know what?" he asked, standing up.

A brunette looked over at him. "What?"

He walked over to the red button, pressing his hand to it. "Let's nuke the bastards," he hissed.

Everyone rose from their seats, screaming: "No!"

The President pulled away, pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes. "Well what do you propose?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. President," Monger said, pulling the American leader away from the big red buttons. "We'll use the monsters again."

He looked at the general, and rubbed his chin. "Yes, they _did_ do a good job," he mused.

The general clapped his hands together. "Plus, we got new monsters," Monger said.

"Who?"

"Werewolf, Kitsune, and Beast."

"What are their powers?"

"They're new, so I don't know."

"Well, if we have new monsters, we must know their powers," the President stated quickly. "Now go, and find out their powers."

* * *

Gayla jumped Link, and he wrestled to get her off. She head-locked him, and he gave in, struggling in her grasp. The werewolf released him, and laughed. Gizmo chirped a little, shaking back and forth. Fido barked. Dr. Cockroach sat on the shoulder of Susan, his face burning. He cleared his throat, and the silver haired female looked at him. "My dear, I have something for you," he said.

"What?"

He dug into his lab coat pocket, and held out a small pill. Susan narrowed her blue eyes at it. "What is it?" she asked.

"A pill," he answered, placing the small capsule in her large hand. "It should keep you at your normal height for eight hours."

Dr. Cockroach skittered down her arm, and onto the floor. "Let's see if it works," he said.

She plopped it into her mouth, and swallowed. Susan stood still, and a green, eerie glow outlined her body. B.O.B turned away from his jelly, Gayla and Link stopped wrestling, Mei looked up from her book, and Insectosaurus and Fido, and Xenphea watched. Dr. Cockroach bit his lower lip, suppressing his laugh. Susan slowly became smaller, until she was at her normal height, even her clothing shrunk. The doctor smiled widely. Susan opened her eyes, looking around.

"Did it work?"

"Yes!"

Susan looked at her hands. "Oh, this is great!" she exclaimed. She hugged the doctor tightly. "Thank you!"

He blinked, and smiled a little. Her hair was still white, though. Gayla walked over, surprised that she was taller than Susan. "Wow," she said. "You're tiny."

Susan laughed, and playfully hit the wolf's arm. "Well, this is how tall I really am."

B.O.B oozed over, and blinked his single eye. "Whoa, I forgot how small you are!"

Susan grinned, and Xenphea walked over. "So, quantonium, huh?" she murmured. "That makes sense . . ."

"Monsters . . . and alien!"

They turned and saw Monger, who was strutting up to Mei, Fido and Gayla. "Werewolf, Kitsune, Beast, let's go."

"Where?" asked the wolf.

"I need to see what your powers are," Monger answered sharply. "If we are going to fight off another alien invasion, we need to know if you're up to spar." He glanced over at Susan.

Gayla and Mei nodded, and Fido barked happily. In less than ten minutes, they were in a fighting room. Gayla was first, and was locked in a sound-proof room. Monger didn't tell her that there was a soldier in there as well. The wolf was surrounded by obstacles of all sizes, and she was still. The wolf's ears flickered a little, picking up on small scuffling sounds of the human. She could smell him. Gayla jumped onto a wall, and crouched there, sniffing the air.

"Heightened smell and hearing," muttered Monger, who had a man write on a piece of paper.

Gayla jumped down, not a sound could be heard. She was stalking her prey. The werewolf wrapped around the walls, sniffing the scent of the human. Then she had spotted him. Gayla had cornered him in his own hiding place. She jumped, and grabbed the man. He let out a shriek.

"Great job!" Monger called.

Gayla set down the human male, and a wolfish smile spread across her face. She was let out of the room, and was placed in another. This one was empty. She door closed behind her, and hissed a little. Gayla stood there, playfully slapping her legs in boredom. The room went dark, and her eyes glowed like flashlights.

"Can see in the dark," Monger answered, and the man wrote what he said down.

A gun popped out from the floor, and fired. Fido yelped in surprise. Gayla dodged each bullet with tremendous ease. "Super speed," Monger stated. The man wrote it down.

Gayla lunged at the metal weapon, ripping it in half, completely destroying it. "Super strength," the general stated. The man wrote it down.

The werewolf smiled smugly. She exited the room, swinging her hips. "Next is Mei."

The fox entered the obstacle room. This time, Monger let two men into the room. The fox girl listened in on the sounds the men made, and smelled them. "Heightened hearing and smelling." The man wrote down what Monger said.

One of the men jumped her, and she vanished into a green smoke. The human jumped back, startled. "Oh, teleportation," Monger said, a grin on his face.

The man wrote that down, and Gayla gapped. "Damn, she was fast," the wolf stated.

Then the man was grabbed by the back, and was placed on top of one of the wall obstacles. "Invisibility," Monger said.

The human male wrote that down. Mei became visible, and pinched the back of his neck, knocking him out. She then placed her hand on his face, and her body began to morph into_ that_ man. She jumped down off the wall. Monger could feel his eyes widen, and Gayla gapped. "Sweet baby Jesus! She can morph!"

The man blinked, and wrote that down. Mei walked off, and found the other man. "Careful, she's around here!" Mei-man said.

She pinched the back of his neck, and knocked him out. Mei turned to the glass, and slowly changed into her fox-girl form. "Well?"

Monger let her out. "You both are great," Monger said. He looked down at Fido. "Beast, your turn."

Fido, at first, didn't know that he was addressing him. Gayla had to tell him in Norwegian to go into the room. The dog beast entered, and a stuff dummy attacked Fido. He reacted by snatching it, and ripping it apart. The beast wagged her tail, and his tongue hung out. Monger laughed. "Fast, strong, and sharp," he said.

He looked at all three of them, clicking his heels together. "Well, I think you are ready," Monger said. "Welcome to the team, officially."

Mei smiled, and Gayla rubbed her head playfully, and the fox girl smacked the hand away, playfully. Fido barked, happily, and wagged his tiger tail. "I think you can contact the President," Monger said to the man.

He saluted him, and walked away with the data. "Yes, sir!"


	10. On an evening in a Roma

On an evening in a Roma

10

A dark figure watched over the shoulder of a human scientist. "Well?" he asked, a little forcefully.

He looked up. "It is done."

The human stood back, flipping on the machine. It hummed loudly, and a bolt of thunder rushed along the wires and into a large robot. It slowly began to move, its large metal paw moved, and its eyes glowed red. The electric rushed into the large mechanical beast, and it began to stand up. The tall dark figure grin statically as the creature stood. It was the form of a wolf, and it had spikes sticking out of its neck, electricity sparking at the tips. It let out a roar that boomed in the room. The other scientists stood back in alarm, all but the tall figure.

"Master, it is finished!"

The great mechanical beast lowered his head to its master, and thumped its foot, and the other humans jumped from the force. The dark figure smiled insanely, and placed a hand on the metal nose. "Now, go, attack Rome."

It roared, and boarded the large airplane waiting for it alone. The human went up next to his master. "Harold," called the dark figure.

"Master?"

"Did you find Kitsune, Beast, and Werewolf?"

"Not yet, sir."

He snarled a little. "Well, this beast will attract the other monsters."

"Ginormica and her friends?"

"Oh, yes," he said sinisterly. "They might be useful."

* * *

Mei held up her cards, and sat next to Link. B.O.B held up his hand, and his Jell-O girlfriend rested next to him. Gayla sat across from the fish-man. "B.O.B, do you have any . . ."

Insectosaurus stomped his foot twice. "Twos?" he asked a smug grin on his face.

Gayla chuckled, and Mei let out a laugh. B.O.B's single eye widened and he gapped. "Whoa, you're like a god, Link."

Link smiled smugly. "Well, yeah, I am."

Xenphea looked over at the table group. She was currently petting Fido, and Gizmo rested on Gayla's shoulder, who was on the metal floor. "What is the point of that game?" the alien asked.

Susan looked down. "Well, you ask for cards until you have no cards left," she explained.

"Oh."

Dr. Cockroach tinkered with a dead iPod, hoping to make it work. "And Link cheats every time," he mumbled.

The alien chuckled half-heartedly, stroking the fur of Fido's neck. Monger came into the common room. "Monsters . . . alien," he said. "Go into yer cells!"

They groaned a little, and went into their cells, going to bed. Gayla tossed and turned in her cot, snarling savagely. She was having another horrible dream . . .

* * *

_It was a cabin on a hill. Very quiet, and the cool morning breeze blew. Human Gayla sat on a rock, wearing nothing but a nightgown. A man came out. He had light blonde hair, a strong chin and broad back. He wore nothing but a pair of night pants. He smiled, and came up to her, and engulfed her in a back hug. "Why you up so early?" he asked, an English accent seeped through._

_Gayla smiled. "Oh, just watching the sun rise."_

_Over the mountain ridges was colds tinted reds, pinks, and oranges. He smiled a little, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Baby girl, c'mon inside, I've very lonely," he said seductively._

_Gayla wickedly grinned at him. "Justin, baby," she cooed._

_He picked her up bridal style, and she let out a shrill of happiness and surprise. Justin laughed, and kissed her nose. He went inside, and closed the door behind him with his foot. The blonde placed the human Gayla down on the hardwood floor, ruffling her brown hair. He was the best man Gayla could ever ask for. He was gentle, kind, and loving. Justin smiled at her, and she grinned back._

_

* * *

_

_It was now night; and Gayla sat on a couch, drinking a bottle of cold beer. Justin came up to her, pulling her onto his lap. He pulled back a lock of her hair, rubbing the bridge of her nose with his thumb. "How am I so lucky to have you?" he asked._

_Gayla pulled her hand down, kissing each fingertip. "I was wondering the same."_

_Justin smiled, cupped her face, and kissed her. A loud thump could be heard, and Justin pulled back. He looked around. "Justin?" asked Gayla._

**_Thump._**

_Justin grabbed a shotgun and Gayla snatched up a sword. It happened again, and Justin cocked the gun. Gayla unsheathed her sword. A man burst into the room, and Justin fired, hitting his chest, killing him. Another man came in, and shot at Justin hitting him in the shoulder. "Justin!"_

_A human man from behind snatched Gayla, and she screamed, and elbowed his face. He snarled, and tried to grab her again. She slashed her sword out, hitting his arm, loping it off. He yelled in pain, and Gayla pushed him back. She heard Justin scream. "Justin!"_

_Then everything went black._

_

* * *

_

_Gayla looked into the water, and screamed loudly. What happened to her!? The now wolf-Gayla thrashed her arms into the water, splashing the icy liquid. Blood matted her fur, and it wasn't her blood—not all of it. She clawed at her skin, ripping off the fur. Gayla screamed to God, cursing and yelling hateful words._

_

* * *

_

Gayla sat up, breathing hard. She gazed down; Fido was rolled on his side, sleeping soundly. She sighed, and curled up into her sheets. It was a very uncomfortable sleep she ever had. It was morning, now, and Gayla rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Dr. Cockroach looked at the wolf, noticing her bloodshot eyes. "Gayla, dear, are you alright?" he asked, munching at his egg carton.

The wolf looked up at him, forcing a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah."

Xenphea raised her tiny hand up, and closed her eyes. "You had a nightmare of your past," she concluded.

Gayla shot a glare at the alien. "Hey, stay out of my head!"

"Wait, she's not in your head," B.O.B stated, pointing at the alien. "She's right here, at the table."

The werewolf snarled at him, and the large gelatin mass shriveled into himself. His hand was on the plate of the jelly. Gayla gripped into her steak, smacking her jaws. She cast a hateful at all of the monsters around the table. "Eat your damn breakfast!" the wolf snapped, snatching her bloody meat and walked into her cell.

Fido followed her, only to come whimpering out, rushing behind Dr. Cockroach, whimpering. Xenphea lowered her small hand onto her lap. Her ears lowered. "What's eating her?" asked Link, biting a fish's head off.

"It was a horrific memory she remembered," the alien stated flatly.

Mei lowered her ears, and looked at her bowl of food. Susan, at normal human height, sat next to the bug doctor. She placed a hand on his arm. He felt his heart briefly stop, then flutter. Whether it could happen or not, a blush formed on his face. "I hope she's okay," Susan whispered.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her. "Don't worry, dear, she just needs to calm down," he said.

Xenphea nodded, eating her swordfish. "Yes, that is a good idea," she said.

The other monsters ate in dead silence. That was until Monger entered the common room. "Monsters! Red alien!"

Xenphea narrowed her eyes a little. The general looked around in the room. "Werewolf!" he called.

Gayla came out of her room, walking on all fours, and had a dark scowl on her furry face. She sat on the cold floor, not even looking up. Dr. Cockroach motioned to the general not to anger her. He gave a short nod, and announced: "We have a large robot attacking Rome."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we are asked to destroy it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Link cried.

"Then we're off to Rome!"

* * *

It would be several hours before the monsters would arrive at Rome. Gayla had been her unusual self, resting on the floor of the airplane. Her dark scowl hadn't left her face, and she was wrapped up in her own arms. Fido kept his distance, and stood near smaller Susan. The human female stroked the neck of the dog beast, calming him. Dr. Cockroach sat next to his beloved, and Link was next to Insectosaurus. B.O.B was tenderly talking to his Jell-O. Mei tossed a ball up and down, practicing her skills to catch it, and the alien of the group read a book called _The Most Dangerous Game_. It was surprising that she understood English.

"Alright!" Monger cried the plane landing. The back opened, and the city of Rome was shown. "Have fun!"

They exited the airship, and noticed that the group was cracked and torn apart. A scream made Gayla turn her head up. A large wolf-like robot showed from the mist of dirt and ash, and roared loudly. It was just as big as the alien probe, but more advanced and terrifying. "Good Lord, I want that robot!" screamed Monger.

The robot advanced to the monsters. The airplane left the ground, leaving the area. Susan had reverted to her forty-nine-foot monster-self. Gayla jumped forth, snarling and yelling like a savage. "What are you doing?!" Mei yelled.

The wolf-robot opened its mouth, a laser beam rushed to Gayla. The werewolf dodged, and jumped into some bushes. Susan rushed at it, and the wolf robot lunged, slashing out a sharp metal claw. Dr. Cockroach felt like his heart stopped a beat, but the tall woman grabbed the paw, and pulled hard. Insectosaurus jumped into the air, and landed on the back of the robot. It caused the wolf-robot to fall to the ground.

Since it was a robot, Dr. Cockroach could find its control system, and stop it. He searched the wolf, looking for a way inside of the very large robot. _The mouth_. He smiled wickedly, and rushed over to Susan. "Hold on, my dear!" he called.

He climbed up her leg, back, and across her arm. He stood there, but slipped back. Dr. Cockroach rushed to her shoulder. "I need to get inside," he called. "Try to pry the mouth open!"

Susan nodded, and flipped the wolf up. B.O.B was under the paw of the wolf-robot. "I got—" His sentence cut short when the paw slammed on him. The jaws snapped open, and Susan placed both hands on its jaws; one on the upper and one on the lower. The beast tried to snap shut, but Susan was much stronger.

"Go!" she screamed to the bug doctor.

Dr. Cockroach skittered across her arm, and into the machine. She let go, and the jaws snapped closed with a loud _clank_. Mei watched as the long tail smashed into a building, and noticed a tiny little boy. She gasped, and turned into a green smoke. She appeared next to him, wrapping her arms around the tiny boy, and vanished into green. A rock smashed into the ground, and Mei was a couple of feet away from the crumbling building.

The tiny boy looked up at the Japanese fox-girl. "Run!" Mei screamed.

The boy rushed away, and Mei looked up. Susan was struggling to hold the wolf-robot still as Dr. Cockroach worked his way inside. Xenphea watched, unable to know what to do. She rushed over to Gayla, who was stalking, snarling. Fido barked at the robot. Link looked over the robot's frame. He saw a wire sticking out of the paw. He smirked, and rushed over to it. Gayla followed. The ape-fish-man leapt onto the metal paw, and tore apart the wire.

The wolf looked down, and knocked away Link. Insectosaurus struggled to hold the wolf-robot still, flapping his wings. Gayla clawed her way up the wolf's arm, and worked her way up to the head. The robot bucked a little, but Gayla clung tightly. Xenphea rushed over to Link, who was out like a light. She snarled. The alien raised her small hand up, and scanned the robot with her mind.

"Susan!" Xenphea called.

The silver haired female looked over. "What?"

"The main computer is in the head!"

Susan sharply nodded, and yelled into the metal throat of the beast. "Dr. Cockroach!"

The good doctor, who was inside of the robot, clanked his head on the roof. Wires lined the bottom, top, and sides of the metal throat. It was dark, but he was able to see in the dark. "What?"

"The main power core is in the head!" Susan called, her voice echoing in the metal throat. "Go there!"

"Okay!" Dr. Cockroach yelled.

He crawled on his hands and knees to the head. He squeezed his way into the main power core. It was an orb with wires sticking out of it. It glowed, and flickered on and off. Dr. Cockroach smiled wickedly, and laughed. He snatched the two wires and pulled them out of their sockets. The wolf-robot shivered a little as Susan held it up as it began to falter. The bug took another two wires from the core, and the wolf shook. He took out the last, and the wolf stopped. It fell to the ground, a loud humming sound could be heard, and it ended.

"Doctor!" Susan cried, banging on the head.

Gayla punched in the glass eye, and helped the doctor out of the robot. A crowd formed, and cheered loudly. Xenphea helped Link to his feet, and Insectosaurus nudged him lovingly. "Hey, buddy."

A man with greased black hair and slightly tanned skin approached the group. "We thank you for save us from robot," he said. His English was choppy, but still understandable. "We thank you, and ask you for party."

Susan smiled, and nodded. Link grinned. "Alright, a party!" he yelled, women coming over to him, Xenphea rolling her eyes.

Mei looked around. "Where's B.O.B?" she asked.

Out of nowhere, the large blue blob appeared, holding the plate of jelly, which seemed unharmed. He looked over his shoulder, and gasped in surprise. "Whoa, who beat that?" he asked.

Mei laughed at his stupidity, and patted his head. "C'mon, let's party! There'll be food!" she said, winking.

"Whoo! Party!" The blob followed the fox girl to the crowds of adoring fans.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and scampered up the arm of Susan, settling on her shoulder. Gayla snapped her neck up, looking a little happier. She smirked and winked at the doctor before going after an Italian man herself. Fido trailed after her, tongue hanging out. Xenphea silently followed the others, confused a little, but pleased by the promise of food.

"Come, my dear," the doctor said. "Let's find a place secluded. There's something I want to tell you, dear."

She blinked at him. "Oh, okay," she said.

The very tall Susan found a "bunny hill" so they called it, and sat there. She pulled her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked sweetly.

The doctor inhaled sharply. _She asked, tell her!_ He looked into her blue eyes. "You did wonderful today," he said. _Damn_.

She smiled a little. "Why, thank you, Doctor," she said, gently patting his head with her index finger. He enjoyed the little pat, and she was careful not to hurt his sensitive antennas.

"But, there's something else I was meaning to tell you," the doctor said.

"What?"

The doctor looked at her directly. "I—I . . . um."

Susan chuckled. "What?"

"_I love you_."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks became hot. The doctor looked at her, his amber coloured eyes gleamed a little. "I love you, Susan Murphy, I always loved you. Ever since you hit me with that spoon, I had a crush on you."

Susan chuckled at the memory. "I've admired you, and when you defeated that alien robot, I knew I was in love with you. I can understand why you don't want to be with me, after all, I'm a bug."

The tall female looked at him, her face falling. She took the tip of her index finger, and lifted his head to meet her. "I don't mind," she said, and lightly kissed his head.

Dr. Cockroach could feel his eyes widen, and his right antenna twitched insanely. "R-really?" he asked, looking up at her.

She smiled lovingly at him. "Yes, I really like you," she said, lightly playing with his antenna. "You're a kind man, so much better than Derik."

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the mention of his name. "He was a fool to give you up," he muttered, a contented smile formed on his face, feeling her thumb and index finger play with the tip of his antenna.

Susan beamed. "You're smart, you cared for my well-being, and you're a great dancer."

The mad scientist smirked at her. "Thank you," he said, pulling at a lock of her soft hair. "And you are beautiful, intelligent, and strong."

Susan kissed his head again. "You don't happen to have any more of those pills, do you?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "No, I'm sorry," he said. "Now that I know the pill works, I'll make more of them." Dr. Cockroach walked over, and nuzzled her cheek.

Susan sighed, and nuzzled back, lightly placing her hand around his body. Fido and Insectosaurus sat on the lush grass, watching them. '_Oh, man, they've got it bad_,' Fido said to the large butterfly.

'_I know, aren't they cute?_'

'_Huh, yeah. Hey, since when did men use the word 'cute'?_'

'_I'm not a guy_.'

Fido looked up, his eyes widened with surprise. '_You en't?_'

'_Nope. Link doesn't know_.'

'_Why don't you tell him?_' questioned Fido, turning his head to her.

The large butterfly sighed, lowering her wings. '_Well, Link always called me a boy_,' she explained. 'So_, I went along with it_.'

'_Just tell him_,' Fido said. '_He loves you, so just tell him. I don't think he'll be upset_.'

Insectosaurus was quiet, like she was thinking. She smiled. '_Yes, I'll tell him!_'

'_Atta girl!_'

The sun began to set, giving off shades of yellow, orange, pink and red. It looked as if it had been painted in the sky by a giant paintbrush. Dr. Cockroach was sitting on her shoulder, his head rested against her soft cheek. He lightly played with a lock of hair, and listened to the soft breathing of the large woman. "You know, I don't know your real name."

Dr. Cockroach gazed up at her. She looked down at him. "What is it?"

"James G. Brundle," he answered.

"Hmm, James," Susan said, trying the name out on her tongue. "James . . ."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and stroked her cheek with his nimble hand. "My love . . ."

* * *

Gayla sniffed the robot-wolf's head, poking at the metal. Her new Italian "boy friend" watched her. His hair was black, and slicked back. "Gayla, what are you doing?" he asked, his accent seeping through.

"Just checking out this scrape of metal," she answered, tapping her finger on the metal. Gayla slid down, and landed next to him. "So," she said, her voice a little sultry. "Whatta ya want to do?"

He smirked, pulling the wolf into his arms. "Well, come with me, diary," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She purred a wolf-like purr. Both walked away, clinging to each other. B.O.B and Mei devoured some food like it was nothing. Xenphea watched them, her eyebrow arched. She rolled her eyes, sniffing at the Earthling food. She took a single shrimp, and plopped it into her mouth. The alien chewed, and enjoyed the little appetizer, and took another. Link impressed a group of women with his strength. He lifted a car up, and held it up for a good three minutes.

"Ohh, you're so strong," said a brunette woman.

"Yeah, I know," he said, taking her into his arm.

B.O.B inhaled some pork, and turned to his right. "Baby—" His jelly girlfriend wasn't there! "Sue?" he questioned.

He found her plate, and it was next to Mei, but the Jell-O wasn't there. Mei was chewing on some food, and looked over. "Hum?" she asked through her closed mouth.

"Have you seen Sue?"

Mei swallowed. "Who?"

"My girlfriend," the blob answered.

"You mean the green Jell-O?"

"Yes!"

Mei could feel her eyes become big. She _did_ eat a green jell not too long ago . . . _Oh shit_. She forced a nervous smile on her face. "Well . . . um—I ate her, I think," she answered.

B.O.B looked at her, his single eye widened. "Oh my God!" he screamed. "Murderer!" he yelled, oozing away from the fox girl.

Mei rolled her eyes, and Xenphea chuckled. "Nice work."

"Screw you."

* * *

**This chapter is named after the song "_On an evening in a Roma"_ by Dean Martin. Listen to it; it is a very pretty song.**

**Sorry, B.O.B, I killed your girlfriend! XD**

**Wow, this chapter is long, nine pages. I loved how the fight scene worked out well.**

**Oh, the Doc's name is something I made up. I got it from several sources:**

**Prof. _James_ Partmiter (Bug)**

**_Gregor_**** Smasa (The Metamorphosis)**

**Seth _Brundle_ (The fly)**


	11. Kidnapping

Kidnapping

11

"Sir, look at this," said a man, pointing at his monitor.

The robot wolf's camera was still working, and it narrowed on the brown wolf. The dark figure looked over, and smiled. "Well, well, its little girl!" he exclaimed.

He watched as the wolf examined the wolf, then slid down, joining an Italian man below on the ground. It had been recorded, and sent to the main computer in their hideaway. He rested his hand on the rim of the human's seat, and looked at the wolf with dark lust in his red eyes. "So she _is_ alive."

"Um, yes, Master."

"Hmm, good. _Very _good."

The camera zoomed over to the party, and he saw Xenphea. "No!" he cried a smirk on his face. "_Xenphea!?_ Hah! What a day this is!" He let his clawed fingers trace the image of the red alien. "Good. Kidnap her, before Gayla. She's far more important to me than the wolf. She _can_ be _very _useful."

"Yes, sir."

"Send the troops."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Whoo-wee! That robot's been trashed! Thank God it's still in good condition!" Monger called, hitting his knuckles on the snout of the robot.

It was almost dark, and Monger and his men were moving the robot wolf into a larger airplane. Xenphea watched, and took a piece of chicken with her, nibbling on it. "This thing's from the enemy," she said.

"Really?" Monger asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." Xenphea raised her hand up to it, scanning it. "Many humans made this."

"Huh." Monger walked over to the mechanical beast. "Keep going!" he called to the men who were pulling the heavy robot into the airplane.

Susan came over, and the doctor rested on her shoulder. She kneeled down, and helped them push the robot into the plane. "Thank you!" came the cry of a man.

"Sure," Susan said, smiling.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, brushing her face. He quickly placed a kiss there, and skittered down her arm, and over to Monger. "So, general, are we going home?" he asked.

"Naw, I always wanted to see Rome," he said. "Have fun, but we're leaving tomorrow at this time."

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said, going back up Susan's arm. He sat down next to her cheek, and she blushed. "You know, the Coliseum isn't too far. Want to go?"

Susan nodded. "Of course," she said, walking away.

* * *

"You slime ball! Get away from me!" Gayla screamed throwing the man into the river below them. He never ran so fast. "Men! They're all the same!"

The man tried to get Gayla to . . . well, "have at it" with him. She wasn't looking for that, not at all! She grunted, and left to find her friends. It was now night and she strutted back to the landed airplane. Mei and B.O.B were there, along with Link and a female human. He was flirting with her, and B.O.B ignored Mei, who was resting her head on her hand. Fido played with Gizmo, who was jumping around on the ground. Insectosaurus was resting, flapping her wings. The doctor and Susan were out of sight. Xenphea was inside of the plane, reading.

"What's up?" Gayla asked.

"Mei ate my girlfriend!" B.O.B cried.

"I said I was sorry!"

Gayla rested her hand on his shoulder. "She's in a better place," the werewolf whispered.

"Yeah, in my digestive track," muttered Mei.

Gayla snapped her neck up, narrowing her eyes at her. The fox shrugged her shoulders, looking away. The werewolf looked back at the sobbing blob, and patted him. "She's okay."

The blob nodded, sniffling a bit. The Susan and the doctor appeared, smiling and laughing. She was twirling her pointer finger around his antenna, and he was grinning like an idiot. "Well, well, back are we, lovebirds?" Gayla asked coyly.

A blush formed upon her cheeks and nose, and the doctor glared at her, his antennas lowering. The entered the plane, along with the others. They were on the trip for an hour, then something happened. A large black jet zoomed by them. It was now in front of them, and a barrel of machine guns dropped out of the bottom. It fired. The pilot of the monster's plane turned a sharp right to dodge the bullets being fired. The group of friends was flung to the side of the plane.

"What's going on!?" Mei cried, clinging to a metal pipe.

"Good Lord man!" yelled Monger, climbing up to the pilot. "What in God's name is wrong!?"

He question was answered when the jet fired at the wing of the plane. "Hold on to something, monsters!" bellowed the general. "We're going on a bumpy ride!"

The second plane was destroyed by the fighter jet; all that was left was smoke and scattered metal debris falling from the sky. The monster's plane was currently in a tailspin. Gayla, with her strong arms, grabbed Fido and Link, pressing them to the metal wall, and Link held on to her. Gizmo climbed into Gayla's pocket. Dr. Cockroach held on to the collar of Susan's jumpsuit, and she gripped B.O.B, whose single eye darted every way. Mei wrapped her nine tails around a metal beam with holes, and she clung to that.

"Pull it up, man!" Monger yelled at the pilot.

The pilot pulled up the handle, but the plane didn't straighten out. It still was in a spiral twist. Monger pushed him away, and yanked up hard. The plane stopped spinning, but went for a nosedive to the ground. Xenphea, who was clinging tight to Susan's pant leg, held out one of her small hands. She closed her eyes, and blocked out what was happening. She was trying to gain control of the plane. A faint outline of red covered the black airship, and it slowly was pulling up. The ground was coming closer, and Monger could feel sweat bead down his face. Xenphea yanked her hand up, and the plane followed her hand movement. The red alien could feel herself lose energy, she was becoming incredibly weak. Then a burst of energy rushed through her body, and her eyes glowed red. She pulled her hand up, and the plane followed.

The bottom hit the ground first, rocks, grass, and dirt flew by, scratching the painted metal. Xenphea, now completely weak and tired, fell back against Susan, out like a light. "Xenphea!" cried the silver-haired woman.

The plane slowed down, and stopped abruptly near a tree, smoke coming out of it. Link, Fido, and Gayla were flung forward, hitting the wall in front of them. "Ow!" Link yelled.

Insectosaurus, who was pressing himself against the wall, nudged Link, Fido, and Gayla with his nose. He let out a small concerned growl. "Hey, buddy," moaned Link, patting his nose.

Susan gently picked up the red alien, who was still in her hand. "Oh my God she's dead!" Susan cried.

Dr. Cockroach skittered up her arm, and onto her hand. He pressed his hand to Xenphea's neck, feeling a slight pulse. "No, she's not," he said.

Mei jumped down, and went to the front of the plane. "What the Hell's up!?" she cried.

Monger watched as the sleek black fighter jet landed a couple paces away from them. "Honey, time for a fight," the general said.

Mei looked at him, and nodded, rushing to the back of the plane. "Hurry! It's fighting time!" she cried, grabbing a shotgun that had fallen from its case. She loaded it, and cocked it. She looked over to the alien. "I'll stay here and protect Xenphea, you guys take care of the rest."

The back opened, and the monsters rushed out, ready to face their new enemies. A bunch of humans with guns came out of the jet, all aimed at them. Link was the first to move; he dodged bullets, and kicked a man away. He grabbed him by the feet, swinging him into several other men. Gayla jumped, digging her sharp claws into a man's neck, and threw him aside like he was a doll. Susan swatted some men away, like they were flies.

Then a buff golden African cat came from the jet. His eyes were empty looking, his face blank with expression. He glanced over to Gayla, and attacked her. She saw this, and slashed out her paw, he dodged. He punched her nose, fresh blood coming out. She snarled, and lashed out, hitting his chest. His eyes went savage and hissed loudly. He jumped to kick her, but Gayla grabbed his leg, throwing him to a tree. But he was too fast. He turned, landing against the side of the trunk, and launched himself to her. She jumped back, and he clawed at the grass. The cat-man saw this, and jumped up, throwing her into a tree. She moaned and rushed into the forest.

Mei shot a man in the back as he tried to attack Fido, who was snapping his jaws out. He bit a man, locking his jaws on the hand, then ripped it off. He lunged on the man, and sunk his teeth into his neck. Dr. Cockroach picked up a discarded gun, and whacked a man out when he tried to fire at Susan. The doctor cocked it, and fired at a man, hitting his shoulder. Mei fired until there were no longer any bullets, and tried to load it as fast as she could. But she was knocked out by a man. He looked over and saw Xenphea, out and slumped against the floor. He pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"I found the alien."

He rushed over, and slung her around his shoulder. He tried to run back to the jet, but Link saw him. He snarled and rushed to him. He pulled out his gun and shot the fish-man. Xenphea opened her eyes, and watched as Link fell to the ground. She gasped, but everything went dark again when she was hit on the side of the head by another man.

"Take him," the other man stated. "He might be useful for the master."

And so he did.

Insectosaurus roared, and thrashed his tail into some men, knocking them away. He roared loudly, flapping his wings.

* * *

Gayla rushed into the damp forest on all fours. She ran into the centre, and turned around to face her adversary. She snarled as he came up onto a rock to face her. His fur bristled, and he hissed back. Trees and sharp rocked surrounded them. "You want to attack me then go on!" yelled the werewolf, letting her black claws come from her fingertips.

"Don't attack!"

A figure approached the golden cat, which stood down to him. "Not yet anyways," the voice muttered.

Gayla couldn't tell who that person was. He was covered by a long robe and hood. But that voice sounded too familiar. "Gayla, my dear, it's so nice to see you again," he said, opening his arms out like a hug. He chuckled darkly.

The werewolf stood up straight, and looked at him in utter confusion. Her ears went back, her fur bristled no longer. "Who are y-you?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Why, I'm the one who made you," he said.

Gayla's eyes widened in fear, and she drew back her claws into her fingers.


	12. Unpleasant welcoming

Unpleasant welcoming

12

"My God, it had only been about a month and those wolf DNA strands kicked in full blast," the figure stated, running his red eyes over her well-formed muscles. "I bet you must be very powerful now, huh?" He let out a crackle.

Gayla could only stare wide-eyed. This person knew who she was. In fact, _he _must have made her a werewolf! She inhaled his scent from where she was, the wind blowing in front of her. It didn't smell human. He was very tall, like no human could achieve that height. The werewolf could feel her heart beat in her breast.

"It's a real pity that you don't remember anything," he said. "We have such a long history, Gayla."

Gayla felt like she was being stared down, and she couldn't move. Then, a wave of images flashed through her head. The wires, a gun, a barking black wolf, a tall purple creature smiling sickly at her, her being strapped to a metal bed . . . These weren't just random images, these were _memories_. Those nightmares weren't dreams, they were _flashbacks_. Her eyes became larger, then she furrowed them sharply. Her lips curled up in a growl, exposing her sharp teeth, she clenched her fists tightly, her fur was bristled up.

"Shoot her arm," he hissed to the golden cat.

Gayla jumped. "Oh no!" she screamed.

The golden cat drew out his gun quickly, and shot her arm. She was sent back, and she collided into a tree. Gayla moaned, and rubbed her shoulder. Blood trickled down her arm, and onto the ground. Before she knew it, the person and the cat were gone. She heard the jet engines roar out. The werewolf jumped up, and left the forest. Dr. Cockroach was thrown like a doll onto the ground. Susan caught her love in her hand, and tried to slap away the soldier, but he jumped back, and followed his master into the jet. Monger rushed away from the black jet, and watched as it flew away. Insectosaurus roared loudly.

"You let them get away!" screamed Gayla, gripping her arm.

"Nope!" Monger called, holding up a hand-held device. It was beeping. "I put a tracking device on it."

Dr. Cockroach dropped his gun, rushing over to the werewolf, as did Fido. "Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting her arm.

She yanked away from him. "Yes, I'm fine," she snarled.

B.O.B wondered out from behind some bushes. "Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes, B.O.B, it's over," Dr. Cockroach said.

Gayla looked around. "Where's Link?"

Susan blinked, and called: "Link!"

Insectosaurus roared out. Dr. Cockroach went to their plane, and saw Mei lay motionless on the grass. "Mei!" he cried, picking her up.

She opened her eyes, and looked groggily up at the doctor. "Doc?" she moaned out.

The others rushed to her. "What happened?" asked Susan.

"I—I was trying to stop some guy and he hit me over the head," Mei stated, as the doctor helped her stand.

Gayla looked up, and noticed that Xenphea was missing. "Xenphea?" the wolf called.

She rushed into the plane, and up to the front. The pilot was cowering behind his chair, gripping his arms in freight. "Hey, where's Xenphea?" she asked.

"S-some man took her."

Gayla's eyes widened. _Xenphea and Link, too, had been kidnapped!_ The werewolf snarled, and grabbed the man by the collar, holding him up in the air. "And you did _nothing_?!" she screamed.

"I-I couldn't do anything!" he yelled in his defense.

"Gayla, put him down!" yelled Monger.

She looked over at the general. He had called her by her real name. Gayla snarled as she placed the shivering man down on the floor. She pulled away, and sat on the jeep's seat. Susan held herself, and Insectosaurus whimpered lowly. The silver-haired female stroked the face of the large butterfly. "Don't worry, we'll get them back," she said.

"That man," Gayla hissed.

"What man?" asked the doctor.

"The man who kidnapped Xenphea and Link," the werewolf snarled. "He made me and Mei a monster. I remember him."

"What's his name?"

"Garascar."

* * *

The group of monsters stayed where they were at for an hour and a half. Gayla was nursing her bullet wound, gently rotating the small metal bullet out of her arm. It came out, and she threw it at the ground. Monger kept a close eye on the tracking radar; the jet had moved far and fast. It was now out of France, and into Belgium. Dr. Cockroach pulled out a bullet that was lodged in the collarbone of the giantess. He pulled it out, and flicked it to the ground, and started to clean the area of any infection.

"Who do you think it was?" Susan stated, feeling the doctor's small hands clean the bullet wound.

"I don't know," he muttered truthfully. "But I promise, my dear, we'll get Link and Xenphea back. I promise." Dr. Cockroach pressed a kiss to her soft cheek.

Gayla wrapped a bandage around her arm. "Garascar, it had to be him," she muttered.

"Who's Garascar?" asked B.O.B innocently.

"I don't know, but I _will_ find out." The werewolf female looked over at Mei, who had an icepack on her head.

"Aye, that name rings a bell," she hissed, looking at the icepack that she pulled away from her head. "But I don't know where I heard it from."

Gayla gazed down at Fido, who was licking his bruised paw. "Hey, boy, do you remember who this 'Garascar' is?"

'_No, I'm sorry_,' he replied.

She hissed through her tight-locked teeth. "Great."

Monger held a phone to his ear.

"_Hello?_" answered a French man.

"Yes, I'm General Monger."

"_Ah, General Monger of ze Americas_," he said. "_What is it?_"

"Well, my plane has crashed, and I need a new one," Monger said, resting against the wall. "May I be as so bold to ask to borrow one from you momentarily?"

There was a slight pause. "_Let me ask_." He placed the phone down, and vanished. Monger waited on the other line, tapping his finger on the top of the seat. He watched as the red flashing light move further into Belgium and into a city: _Brussels_. It stopped moving, and was flashing there. This jet was moving much _too_ fast for an Earthling plane, it had to be alien. No way in Hell could a _normal_ jet move like that! "_Mister?_"

"Yes?" Monger asked.

"_You can have only one plane_," he said. "_Just return it when you are done. It will be delivered in one hour_."

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye_."

Monger hung up the phone, and went outside. "Okay, monsters," he boomed. "We know where the kidnapper has gone."

"Where?" snapped Gayla.

"Brussels."

"Brussels, Belgium?" asked the doctor, skittering down Susan's arm. "Boy, did that jet move fast."

"It's not human-made," Monger said

"You mean alien?" asked Susan.

"Yes."

"Remember when Xenphea said something about our world being in danger again?" Dr. Cockroach asked. "This must have been the person."

"Great . . . another alien to deal with," Susan exclaimed.

"Another alien!?" cried B.O.B, looking around himself. "Where?!"

"Not here, B.O.B," Mei explained.

He quickly calmed down.

"So, where's our ride?" asked the werewolf, sharpening her claws on a trunk of a tree.

"It's coming in about an hour," Monger said.

Gayla nodded, inspecting her claws. "I hope it comes quickly, I want to find Garascar, and help Link and Xenphea," she snarled. "Whoever it is will pay."

* * *

Xenphea felt a thick, heavy grogginess hang over her head. There was a slight pain behind her eyes, and she felt weight on her head. There was a thick helmet resting on her head, and she was strapped to a metal chair. Her arms and legs were bound. She observed where she was. It was a cold, dark room. Two glowing blue eyes stared at her. The lights flickered on, and what she saw was something that an evil scientist would have in his lab. There was a metal table, and there were vials, glass bottles, and books written in a foreign language. A golden cat humanoid like Gayla was. His eyes and face were blank—emotionless—and he was wearing leather clothing.

"It's so nice to see you again, Xenphea," said a darkly thick voice.

Xenphea snapped her head up, her eyes widened in pure shock. "That voice . . ." she whispered.

It sounded _too_ familiar, but because this helmet was on, it was preventing her from finding out that this man was. And because her hands were bind, she couldn't scan him. Xenphea struggled in her confinement. The deep voice chuckled darkly.

"Oh please, don't even try," he said, "and because that helmet's on, it keeps you out of here." He lifted a hand and pointed at his head.

"Who are you?!" yelled Xenphea, teeth bared. "Show yourself!"

A tall figure opened the door to a small room, and closed it. He was an alien, the same species of Xenphea, but a little taller. He stood in front of her, his hands clasped to his sides. He was purple in colour, light purple highlights covered his underbelly, underarms and under the neck. His fur was feathered like Xenphea's; his dark purple hair was spiked and long. His horns were long and erect. The alien was chewing on a Cuban cigar, the thick black smoke filling the tiny room. He wore blue jeans and a white polo shirt. There were three horizontal scars on his neck, and three more on the bridge of his nose; the fur hadn't grown back there, exposing the pale naked skin. His smile was wicked and twisted looking.

Xenphea gasped. "No . . . Garascar? You're . . . You're supposed to be dead!" cried the female alien.

Garascar chuckled, blowing a puff of black smoke into Xenphea's face. "No, I'm not," he stated. "It's so nice to see you again, Mother."

* * *

**I'm bad. So very bad! :3**


	13. Invasion

Invasion

13

"I'm _no_ longer your mother, and you are_ no_ longer my son," hissed Xenphea, her eyes flashing hatefully.

He narrowed his red eyes at her. "Oh, that's right, you _abandoned _me," Garascar snapped, smoke coming from his mouth.

"Because you were killing innocent people!" she yelled. "What happened to _my _boy? The sweet, kind, loving boy I know?"

He looked at her, and inhaled a puff of smoke, and blew it out of his mouth. "He's gone," Garascar said nonchalantly, hitting the cigar with his finger, some debris fell onto the floor.

"Why?"

"_Why_?" he echoed. "I'll tell you _why_: because I was _never _good enough for you!"

"You were _always_ good enough!"

Garascar scoffed hotly. "Well, that's in the past, now," he said. "But I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"How do you like Fido, Gayla, and Mei?" he asked, a twisted smile formed on his lips. "They're amazing, aren't they? Took me forever to make them perfect."

"What did you do to them?"

Garascar turned to his mother. "Well, I wanted to see whether animal DNA and human DNA would create the ultimate soldier," he explained. "And it did. They gained animal qualities and strengths, but they still weren't perfect."

"So you added quantonium," snapped Xenphea.

Garascar looked at her, raising an eyebrow to her. "Well, well, you don't need to read my mind to figure that out," he stated coolly.

"Quantonium mutates DNA to become stronger and change the person physically, making them stronger, smarter, quicker. You knew that, and that's what Gallaxhar wanted it for, and you got it for that?"

"This planet will be mine," Garascar stated.

"Why? Why _this_ planet?"

"There are billions of people on this planet, just imagine them as an army," he said, grinning insanely.

Xenphea gasped. "You sick bastard!"

He laughed. "You call your own son that?"

The golden African wildcat started to blink his eyes in confusion. A slight moan escaped his lips, and he rubbed his head. Then he looked at his hand-paws, then snapped his head up to look at Garascar. His eyes showed pure and utter hate. "You!"

Both aliens turned his or her attention to him. "Where's Gayla!? What have you done to her!?" he yelled, and jumped at the purple alien.

With quick movements, he grabbed the golden cat by the scruff of the throat, and pulled out a needle. He drove the needle into the neck of the cat. A sudden wave of change hit the cat. His eyes became empty and still. Garascar pushed the cat back, and he reverted to his "normal" mind-less form. Xenphea felt emotionally sick inside.

"Mind control," she muttered.

Garascar laughed. "Well, they're easier like that," he chuckled darkly.

Xenphea glared at her ex-son.

"Goodbye,_ Mother_," he mocked, as he and the golden cat left the room.

* * *

The monsters were now out of the border of France. It would be another hour before they were in Belgium. And thirty more minutes until they reached Brussels. Dr. Cockroach was sitting on the shoulder of Susan, and looked down at Gayla, who was pacing on all four. "My dear, you need to calm down," he chilled softly.

"How can I when that man has Link and Xenphea!?" she barked.

Fido whimpered, and lowered his head to his paws. Mei's nine tails thrashed around hotly. She, too, was angry. If this was the same guy that did this to them, he would pay. "I wish I could remember something, _anything_, but I don't," Mei said.

"Just think of what that guy is doing to them," muttered Gayla, resting on the cold floor of the plane. She gripped the fur of her arms. "Oh God, I don't even want to think about it."

Fido moved over to his owner, and nudged her lovingly. Gizmo crawled out from his hiding place, and let out a little chirp. Gayla patted the head of the robot lizard. The whole time, Gayla was thinking about the worse things that could happen to both of them. After such a long time, they arrived. The group was in the middle of nowhere, far from the city of Brussels. There stood a tall, brick building at the top of a hill. The jet carefully landed on the ground, and the back opened. A crisp winter air hit the monsters, and they bundled up in thick clothing.

Gayla sniffed the air. "Coal," she muttered.

"Damn, look at that!" cried Monger, pointing at the building.

"Garascar's home away from home no doubt," hissed Mei.

The werewolf sniffed the air. "Oh yeah, I smell him," she snapped.

Fido growled low, arching his horse back.

"What should we do, Monger?" asked Dr. Cockroach. "There's bound to be soldiers on every corner of the building."

He rubbed his chin, then smiled. "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

A very buff human soldier stood outside in the cold. He wore several layers of clothing and a bullet-proof vest. He had hand grenades on his belt, and was clinging to a machine gun. An invisible Mei approached him. "You know, that's one fine looking gun," she said.

He blinked, and scoped his surroundings, looking for the person who spoke.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

Mei grabbed the gun from the fazed man, who took a step back in alarm to the "floating" gun. She whacked him hard in the head with it, causing him to black out. She became visible, and placed a hand to his head, and absorbed him. She looked like a perfect replica of him, and took the grenades, clicking them to herself. She inspected the loaded gun, and waved over to her friends.

"All clear!"

The rest of them rushed from their hiding places, and approached soldier-Mei. "Have your walkie-talkie?" asked the doctor.

"Right here," she said, patting her hip.

"The voice," Susan whispered.

"Oh," Mei gasped, remembering that she didn't change her tone of voice. She cleared her throat. "Better?" she asked, a masculine voice seeped through.

"Perfect."

"Now, remember what yer supposed to do, Kitsune?" asked Monger.

"Yes, sir."

"Then go."

She gave a short nod, and rushed inside. Dr. Cockroach turned to Monger. "Should I go in?" he asked.

"Yes, go."

The doctor nodded, and glanced up at the worried Susan. "Don't worry, my dear, I'll be fine," he said, and kissed her finger.

"Be safe."

He bobbed his head, and scaled up the stone wall, and into a window. Insectosaurus gave a soft comforting growl to Susan, and brushed his head against hers. "Thanks buddy," she whispered, patting the very large beast.

Gayla sniffed the air, and moved to the end of the wall. She saw an opening, and a camera scanning the area. She jumped up, and killed the connection. "I'm going," she hissed. "Fido, stay with Monger, Insecto, and Susan."

The creature gave a low growl, and nodded his head. She entered through the hole.

"Ginormica, this way," Monger called, and she followed.

* * *

Mei-soldier found the real entrance to the building. Two guards were there with guns. She then was accompanied by Gayla. "Ready for step two?" asked the wolf.

"Oh yes."

The guards silently spoke to each other, then one snapped his head up when he heard a sound. He aimed his gun. "Who's there?"

Gayla walked out of the shadows. She raised an eyebrow, and snarled at them. "Garascar!" she called, yelling at a camera she saw.

* * *

A man at his desk with a television in front of him saw the wolf. He had a television for each room with a camera. "Sir?" he called gingerly to his master.

Garascar moved over to him, and smiled when he saw Gayla. "Why, its little Gayla," he said. "Come back home, did we? Get her."

* * *

"_Take her, boys_."

The soldiers grabbed both arms, and clasped them in front of her. They pushed her along, as the heavy metal doors opened. Garascar came out of the monitor room to greet Gayla. But something was different about her. Her scent was different. A person had a very unique smell, and nothing can alter that. This _wasn't _Gayla.

"Every scientist knows his own experiment," he grumbled. "Shoot her!" he commanded to several men.

Mei-Gayla jumped up, becoming her normal form, and kicked away the men. Her hands slipped through the handcuffs, and she kicked a man into the fire of bullets. Mei grabbed another, and used him as a shield to protect herself. The real Gayla joined in, and killed two men. Both, like flashes of colour, vanished into another room. Mei flipped them off as the thick doors closed behind them. Garascar pounded on the door.

"No!" he yelled.

They were in the monitor room, where there was his best supercomputer.

The purple alien grabbed a man, and snarled: "Open this door. I don't care how you do it, but just do it!"

Mei's eyes dashed across each screen. "Look, Gayla!" she cried.

On one television was Xenphea, sitting in a chair, her head down. Gayla snarled, and typed into the computer, hacking into the system. "Damn!"

"Hurry!" cried Mei, cocking a shotgun.

"I can't get in!" snapped the wolf. "You try."

Mei gave the gun to Gayla, and took her place in the seat, keying on the keyboard. When she couldn't get in, she went under the table and grabbed a fist-full or wires. She took two, and connected them in a sharp spark. The computer flashed, then:

_**Access accepted.**_

"You got it!" Gayla cried.

Mei sat on the chair, and searched the screen. A large map of the building showed up. There were several red dots flashing. Each dot was a person. There was one dot in the containment room. Gayla glanced up at a screen, showing the doctor. The werewolf pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Doc?"

"_Yes?"_

"We got into the computer room. We see you on the television screen, and you're close to where Xenphea's locked up."

"_How far?"_

"Pass the boxes then you'll find the containment cell." Gayla paused as Mei showed a picture of it on the computer. She clicked on it with her cursor, then a code flashed:_ 47939_. "Then when you get there, punch in '47939.' Got it?"

"_Yes, thank you."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan, Insectosaurus, and Fido followed Monger. They were in an airplane hangar. More than twenty men guarded the area. Susan motioned Fido to draw their attention. The beast did, jumping and barking. They turned their heads, and chased after the wolf-beast. Susan was behind the building, along with Monger and Insectosaurus, holding a large metal beam. When the men rounded the corner, she whacked them away like they were flies.

"Good job, Beast, Ginormica," Monger said, moving into the building.

Jets filled the area, and Monger placed a time bomb in each corner of the room. "Now, Ginormica, I want to fill the area with time bombs."

She nodded, and took the tiny bombs from the human general. Susan rushed out, and placed the bombs where ever should could reach. Insectosaurus and Fido and Monger stayed in the airplane hanger, ruining everything they saw.

* * *

Gayla looked at a monitor, and saw Garascar in his room. "Take care of things for me, Mei," she ordered the fox monster. "I'm going after Garascar."

* * *

B.O.B was currently in the boiler room, a heavy strap rested over his shoulder. He oozed over to a boiler, and took out a bomb. "Okay, just pull this?" he asked himself as he pulled the handle.

It clicked, and began to tick down. B.O.B smiled goofily. He placed it under the heavy boiler, and oozed on. "Yeah, I got it to work!"

* * *

Dr. Cockroach was near Xenphea's cell. He dashed, being careful not to make a sound.

_Plop-plop._

Dr. Cockroach whipped around to where the sound had erupted from. "Who's there?" he called. He pulled out the small handgun that Monger had given him.

Link then stepped out of the shadows. The doctor smiled brightly, and lowered the gun. "Link! My friend, you're safe, thank God!" Dr. Cockroach stated.

But Link didn't move; he didn't smile in return, he didn't even blink his eyes. They were just empty orbs in his eyes sockets. This was startling to the doctor, and he took a step back. "Link?" he meekly called out. Something was _very_ wrong with his friend.

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN!!**


	14. Tough choices

Tough choices

14

Link advanced towards Dr. Cockroach, holding up his gripped fist. The bug doctor backed away quickly, his eyes darting around Link. "Link! What are you doing!?" he cried. "Don't you remember me?!"

The fish-man hissed, and punched the doctor. Dr. Cockroach was sent back into a couple of boxes, smashing them. Link snarled insanely, and walked on all fours. He grabbed the doctor, and held him up by the leg, and threw him against a metal wall. He groaned, and glanced up, his eyes wide and fearful. He didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Link! Come on! You're my friend!" yelled the doctor, pointing at himself.

Link stopped, and stared. It was like he was trying to recall, but he kept moving. Dr. Cockroach backed away, not ripping his eyes away from the fish-man. He roared, raising his large fists up, and slamming them down on the bug-man. Dr. Cockroach yelped in shear pain, and gripped his arm, which was throbbing.

"Please, Link! Snap out of it!"

The fish-man stopped, then stood up on his back feet. He moaned, and gripped his head. Link stumbled back, still gripping his head. Dr. Cockroach watched the display, and got up, moving over to the struggling fish-man. Then Link glanced up, his eyes normal looking. "Doc?"

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Link, good you're back!"

Link looked at his hands. "Oh man, I'm sorry," Link stated sorrowfully. "I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry . . ." He looked down at his feet.

"It's okay," the doctor said. "But, come on, Xenphea needs us."

Link nodded, and followed the doctor. "Where's the others?" he asked.

"Each is doing their own job," answered Cockroach.

They rounded a corner, and came to a cell. It was a thick heavy metal door, with an open space. There the doctor saw Xenphea, slumping in the cold room. "Xenphea!" whispered the doctor.

The red alien looked up, and her face lit up in pure bliss. "Doctor! Link? You're both okay!" she cried.

"Always worry about us," the doctor smiled, punching in "47939."

The door opened with a hiss, and Link and Dr. Cockroach rushed in. Link pried open the metal bangles, and the doctor removed the helmet from her head. Xenphea struggled to stand, and Link supported her against his body. "Come, let's go," the doctor said, moving out of the tiny cell.

* * *

Mei cocked a gun as the metal door was slowly being melted by a burner. The fox monster smiled wickedly and the metal fell apart from the rest of the door. She shot the first man she saw, cocked the gun, and shot the next man. A man with brown hair fired at Mei, and she vanished into a thick green puff. She appeared behind a man, and kicked him away. She vanished just as she was about to be shot at. This went on until there was only one man standing. He was gripping the gun, and his breathing became ragged. She was now invisible, and she grabbed his by the throat, and slammed him down onto the floor.

"Haha," mocked the fox female.

She rested her hand on one of the man's neck, and morphed into him. She got out of the room, gripping the other man's gun. "Don't worry, she's been takin' care of," Mei-man called to the other soldiers.

They nodded, and she attacked, killing them. "Easy as pie," she stated smoothly, moving on to find her friends.

* * *

Garascar packed every bit of data he could find, placing it into a briefcase. He was scrambling to find everything important. Gayla watched from the icy shadows of the room, careful not to revel herself. She moved slowly, carefully, to him. He didn't notice her, his ears didn't even flicker. Gayla was now behind the purple alien, and pointed the gun barrel to the back of his neck, setting it. He froze to the touch of the cold metal.

"Don't move, Garascar," snarled the werewolf.

He chuckled darkly. "So, you _do_ remember me," Garascar hissed coolly.

"Why?" asked Gayla.

"_Why _what?"

"Why did you do this to me?! To Mei?! To Fido!?"

Garascar turned around, the gun now pointed at his throat. "Because you were perfect," he said. "If I remember correctly: _you _agreed to this."

Gayla's eyes widened. She curled up her lips in a growl, jamming the gun into his throat, gagging him a little. "Don't lie to me!" she bellowed.

Garascar chuckled. "You haven't changed," he said. "You were an animal then; you're an animal now, I just glorified the fact."

He jumped away, and knocked the gun away from her, and she fired at the floor. It skidded away from her grasp, and she clawed his chest. She tore into his shirt and into his skin. Blue blood splattered from the wounds. Garascar slashed her with his nails, hitting her bruised arm. Gayla cried out, falling back against a bookshelf. The tall purple alien rushed away from the wolf, and his golden cat hit man came in.

"Kill her," Garascar gruffly ordered.

The cat glared at her, and Gayla snarled. The alien rushed away, and the golden cat hissed, arching his back. Gayla paced on all her fours, snarling. Both circled each other, like sumo fighters sizing up their opponent. The cat jumped first, and Gayla lunged. They connected together like two trains crashing. Dust flied up like smoke, and both gripped each other tightly. Gayla pulled back, and punched him hard in the face. Blood spitted out of his mouth, and he was flung backwards. He went on all fours, stalking her as if she was a mouse. She did the same, watching him hard. He rose up, slashing out his claws. She dodged, and grabbed him.

The golden cat lashed out his claws, ripping at her flesh. She snapped out her jaws, saliva flying out of her mouth. He pushed her down hard to the metal floor. Gayla struggled under him, and dug her back paws into his sides, ripping down. He yelped in pain, and the werewolf threw him off of her. The golden cat rolled on the floor, but quickly got to his feet. He grunted, and inspected the cuts on his sides. Blood trickled down his thigh and legs. He hissed, and circled her on his back legs.

Gayla was nearly out of breath, and she breathed in the stale air. She glanced up, snarling. The cat glared, arching his back, and extending his fingernails. Gizmo stayed hidden in the folds of Gayla's clothing. She patted his pocket just to make sure he was safe. The golden cat advanced towards her, and she followed his movements. Their hand-paws locked in a tight grip, and the golden cat wrestled the werewolf down onto the floor. She leapt back up, and lashed free her hands. He was flung back in surprise, but gained it back by grabbing her shoulders. He tried to bite her, but she dodged, and scratched his back, tearing through skin and leather.

He bellowed in pain, and hung forward. The golden cat turned around and punched her gut, causing her to lose her breath for a split second. He grabbed her ponytail, wrapping it around his hand, and kneed her face into his leg. Blood came from her nose and tongue where she had bite when the impact had hit her. The cat tossed her back, and pushed her against a wall. Gayla punched his side, and threw him back. She searched fervently for the los gun. And there it was, not too far away from her. She rushed to it, but the cat noticed, and followed. Gayla grabbed the gun, and fired. The cat's body fell to the ground, blood splattered the floor, and he was motionless.

Gayla got up, and loomed over the body. He was dead. Gizmo popped his head out of her pocket, and chirped. She patted his head. "Shh, shh, he's dead," she hissed out.

The werewolf sniffed the air, and followed Garascar's scent. He was in the other room, waiting for her, when she kicked open the door, the alien clicked the gun. "Hmm, you defeated my best fighter," he said. "Good job, I _knew_ you could do it."

"I hope you rot in the flames of Hell," snarled Gayla.

"Gayla, you want to know you past, right? Well, I can give it to you."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she gazed at him with big eyes. He chuckled.

"Oh yes, I'll tell you everything, all that you ever wanted to know," Garascar said, waving the gun around. "Do you still thirst for power, Gayla? Do you still lust for knowledge of your past? Well, I'll give it all to you. Do you want power? People to bow down to you? Look up to you?"

She nodded; her gazed was that of a deer's in the lights of a car. "Y-yes, I want that," she muttered. "That's all I ever wanted was power. I want to be looked up to. Respected." She paused. "Y-you can give me that?"

The alien chuckled. "Oh yes, and much more," he said. "So, will you join me? I'll give you your heart's desires and much more."

Gayla didn't know what to think. No one but him knew the secrets of her past. Only _he_ could unlock them to her. _He_ could give her power. Gayla _always_ wanted power. She wanted to be respected, bowed down to, and all of the above. She wanted that more than anything. More than family, more than friends, more than love . . . The offer seemed too good to be true. Garascar held out his tiny hand to her. Gizmo was pleading in his little chirps, begging her not to go, begging her to just kill him and move on with her life. The offer seemed to be calling her name. She wanted it. It was so tempting to her. Gayla grinned just as madly as he was.

"I like the sound of it, sir," she said.

* * *

**Gayla on the dark side? Mwahahahahaha! :3**


	15. End of Garascar

End of Garascar

15

"So, what are you waiting for, Gayla?" the alien asked.

Gayla still gripped the gun, but eyed his hand lustfully. She took a few steps forward, her hand-paw outstretched to his. Gizmo was chirping like there was no tomorrow, but she ignored him. But then she stopped, and gingerly took her hand back. "But . . ."

"_But_ what?"

"What about my friends?" she asked. "What will happen to them?"

Garascar laughed. "Oh, silly Gayla, you _never _had friends. You don't need those fools, you're better than them," he said. "You're a survivor, Gayla, and survivors don't need friends."

Gayla looked at them. "What will happen to them, Garascar?" she pressed forcefully.

"Why? You never cared for relationships, why do you care now?"

She was silent for a long time. "I care for them," she whispered. "They're my friends, and I love them."

The alien chuckled. "You what?" he asked.

Gayla looked up, her eyes dangerous. "I love them, they are my family," she said. "And I won't let you take them away from me." She held up her gun, and clicked it.

Garascar's heart raced, and his eyes widened. "G-Gayla?" he questioned. "What about power?"

"My family's more important to me," the werewolf snapped.

"What about your past? Don't you want to know that?" Garascar inquired. "I can give you back your life; your memoires."

"Well, then it must be fate for me to have forgotten," she stated hotly.

The alien fired his gun at her, hitting her arm. She yelped as he jumped out the window of the tall building. Gayla snarled, and Gizmo squeaked out, and scampered over to the widow. The werewolf looked out, and Garascar was running with his briefcase. She cocked the gun, and aimed it, then fired the gun. The small bullet zipped through the air, and hit the back of the alien's head. He was flung forward, and fell to the snow. His case flew and landed about three feet away. Gayla could fell a rush of pleasure fill her breast. The small robot lizard chirped in delight, jumping up and down on the wood balcony. He was dead and gone. It was now snowing, the sun shining out through holes in the parted clouds.

* * *

Xenphea stopped, her ears twitching. It hit her like a brick wall—her son was dead. A calm smile spread across her tired lips. Dr. Cockroach turned to her, his antennas twitching in curiosity. "What is it?" asked the fish-man.

"Garascar is gone," she said.

"Who?" asked Link.

"My son."

Dr. Cockroach could feel his eyes widen in pure shock. "Garascar was your son?!" he blurted.

Xenphea chuckled to herself. "Well, yes, he was," she said. "But we must hurry, we got about ten minutes before the bombs go off," she said, waving her hand in the air. "Tell the others."

Dr. Cockroach pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Gayla!"

"_Yes? I killed Garascar!"_

"Yes, we know."

"_Huh? How?"_

"Xenphea said so, and look, you have ten minutes before this placed blows up!" Link cried into the small device, picking up the red alien bridal-style. "Get your furry brown butt outta here!"

"_Okay! You run, I'll tell the others!"_

* * *

Gayla jumped out of the window, landing hard on the rocks and snow. She stumbled down, and moaned at the pain. The werewolf stood up, and pulled out her walkie-talkie, Gizmo crawling into her pocket. "B.O.B!"

"_Oh my God! I hear voices!"_

The werewolf rolled her eyes, running to the dead body of Garascar. "No, B.O.B, it's me!"

"_Wait, are you my conscious?"_

Gayla sighed. "Yes, I am. Now get out of the building! It's going to blow up!"

"_It is?! I'm going!"_

Gayla loomed over the body of the tall alien. She kicked him, and smirked. "Mei, are you there?"

"_Yes?"_

"Get out, the place's gunna blow."

"_Alright, I'll tell Monger and the others."_

Gayla placed the walkie-talkie onto her belt, and stared at Garascar. His eyes were open and still, blank and dead-looking. His mouth was pried open, his tongue hung out of his mouth. Blood splattered on the snowy background. The werewolf bent down, and stared at him. "Tell Satan I said 'hi,'" she hissed.

She got up and grabbed his briefcase, gripping it hard in her hand-paw. She went back to the airplane, leaving the dead body for the animals. Her friends were already there. Fido barked happily, and rushed to him. "Hey, buddy," she greeted him, rubbing him under his chin.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Good job, Gayla," he said.

Then the building exploded, a mushroom explosion erupted from the building. A ripple of the blast blew through them. Dust and snow went up like mini-waves, and crashed around the trees. "Whoa," B.O.B said with a goofy grin on his face.

Smoke filled the sky, and hung around like thick mist. Gayla dropped the briefcase by the feet of the human general. "Here," Gayla muttered, "this is Garascar's data. He tried to run away with it, but I got it."

Monger picked it up, and opened it. "Huh, he's got a lot of good things in here," he said. "Well, Gayla, good job."

The werewolf grinned. "Thank you," she said.

"Well, our job has been finished," Mei stated. "And yet I don't remember shit."

"Ha, nor do I," Gayla said.

Mei sighed, and looked at her feet. "Well, I guess some things in life we just have to deal with, and if we can't remember our past, that's something we have to live with," the fox monster said.

Gayla nodded. "Yes, but we are alive, so we have our life ahead of us."

"Wise words, Gayla and Mei," the doctor said.

Monger placed the case in the plane, resting it against the wall. "Well, Doc, I want you to look at this when we get back to the facility."

"Yes, sir."

Gayla watched from outside, Fido next to her. The air blew by her, and watched as friends lived in front of her. Xenphea's arm was in a sling, and her leg was wrapped up. Link turned to the red alien. "So, Garascar was your son?" he asked.

Susan looked at her, wide-eyed. "Wait, _he_ was your son?" she asked.

"Yes, Garascar _was_ my son," she mumbled sadly. "He was my everything, and I raised him wrong. I wanted him to be perfect. I wanted him to be the best. But that went to his head, and lusted to be perfect in every way. Soon, he became a scientist of my world, one of the best. That, too, got to his head. Then, people began to vanish in my city.

"Since I was the Head of the Searcher's Department—a police station of my world—and I was sent to search for the culprit. I was freaked out when I found out that it was my son. I wanted to turn him in, but he was my son. I loved him. But when I saw what he was doing, I turned him in, at long last. He wasn't all that happy about that. Garascar was locked up in a huge, technically advanced prison. Though, he got out, and out to get me.

"I ran to find a new place to live, but he ended up finding me in the end. He nearly killed me, and the Searchers found him, and I thought they had killed him. I was in a deep depression, and I wanted to escape. So I got in a ship, and left my planet. I sailed through the space for a year and a half. I felt a wave of misfortune radiate from your planet, and I wanted to help you. But I never knew that it was my own son."

Gayla lowered her ears. "Man, that must have been hard," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry," Susan stated.

Xenphea looked up, a tiny smile spread across her tired lips. "Yes, well, it was my fault," she whispered. "If any of you have kids, don't do what I did."

"Don't worry, Stretch," Mei said, rubbing her arm, "we won't. _Yatta_!"

Gayla slapped the back of her head. The Japanese monster cringed, and massaged her head.

"Well, time to go home, monsters," Monger said.

The monsters boarded the airplane, but Gayla hung back. She rotated her head to the smoke-filled sky, and the still burning building; ashes flying out. Fido came up to her side. '_Gayla?_' he asked.

"What?"

'_Come, let's go home_.'

She looked down at him, and smiled. Gayla patted his head, and entered the ship. The door closed, and the plane lifted from the ground, darting in the air, heading back to America. Meanwhile, a large pack of grey wolves came up over the hill. The alpha male approached the dead body of the alien, sniffing and poking him with his paw. He howled to his pack to join in on the feast, and they did, having a full day's worth off of his large body.


	16. Beginning anew

**Last chapter. :3**

* * *

Beginning anew

16

The group of monsters was in the airship. Monger told them that he had something for them. All were curious to see what the human general had in store for them. It had been a month since Garascar had been defeated, and the world was, once again, saved from another alien. Xenphea was now at peace since her evil son had been killed. When the world heard about the whole Garascar case, they cheered for the monsters, and became even more famous. She was sitting next to Gayla, her small hands on her lap. "I wonder where General Monger is taking us?" the red alien asked.

"Knowing him: who knows," Link answered, petting Inscetosaurus. "Right, boy? Um, girl?"

She let out a low, happy growl. Yes, she had finally told Link that she was, in fact, _female_. He nearly had a heart attack, but accepted her the way she was. Fido barked a little. "Yeah, yeah, Fido," Gayla said, rubbing his head. Gizmo crawled out of the werewolf's skirt pocket.

The plan landed roughly on the ground. Mei hit the back of her head against the wall. "Ow!" she cried, rubbing gingerly at her head.

"Alright, monsters," Monger boomed out. "We're here!"

The back door opened, and the group saw an ocean. "Alright, the sea!" Link cried, rushing out.

He was so fixed on the sea that he passed the large, sprawling mansion nestled on the hill. The other monsters noticed it, and gapped. "Link, turn around," Susan said, grabbing the fish monster, and rotating his body to face the mansion.

He was flabbergasted, and his jaw dropped. "W-what?" he asked, pointing at the large home.

"Whoa, who lives there?" asked the large blue blob.

"According to the government, you do," Monger said, a broad smile on his face.

Gayla nearly had a heart attack. "W-wait, you mean—"

"We live there?" Susan finished.

"Yes, monsters," Monger said. "You saved this good planet twice already, and I thought it would be fine if you had your own home to live in."

Mei laughed, and teleported to the front door. "Holy crap, it's huge!" she screamed from the top of the hill.

Susan picked up the rest of her friends, and in a matter of a few steps, reached the house. She settled them down, and they rushed inside. "Here," Dr. Cockroach said, handing the small pill to his love.

She smiled and took it. She glowed green, and began to shrink. Now Susan was his size, and hand-in-hand, they walked into the mansion. She gasped in delight when she was inside. The floors were made of marble; there was a staircase for the second floor, and another for the third. There was furniture already in it. A flat-screen television hung upon the right wall, with a large rounded couch surrounding it. The kitchen had the best appliances, and a shadier hung from the living room ceiling. The backyard was huge, with trees and a large doghouse for Insectosaurus to sleep in. She was currently munching on a tree. Monger smiled.

"I guess you like it," he said, beaming proudly.

Gayla was looking up and down at the walls, which were painted cream and had trim around the top. "Who's paying for all of this?" she asked.

"Taxpayers."

Gayla blinked, then grinned. "Ahh, good old taxpayers," she said, inspecting a painted vase.

Susan looked out a window, and saw a perfect view of the ocean. "It—it's beautiful," she gasped as Dr. Cockroach placed an arm around her waist. "Oh, general, this is too kind," she said.

"Hey, it's the least we owe you," he said.

"Damn right!" cried Link from the second floor.

The mansion was a grand total of fourteen-thousand square feet, twenty rooms, including a weight room, a play room, a dance room, and a library. Susan had never seen a house so big before, and was giddy enough to hug the general. He laughed, and bid the monsters goodbye. He left them to live their own life.

* * *

Susan felt the soft sand under her feet. It was now dawn, and the waves crashed around her feet. The sky was set in hues of red, pink, and orange. Dr. Cockroach followed from behind, gently holding her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. She smiled, looking up at him with glowing blue eyes. "This was wonderful what Monger did," she said.

"Yes, I know," Dr. Cockroach stated, smiling.

Their hands were locked, and both walked down the cool wet sand, little waves wrapping around their feet. Dr. Cockroach was holding his shoes in his other hand, and Susan had none. He twirled his love, and she gave wide smile. "I'm glad we met, my dear," he said, "even though you first wanted to kill me with a spoon."

She let out a laugh. "I'm sorry about that," she said, "but I _am_ glad we met."

He smiled, throwing his shoes in the sand far from the waters. Dr. Cockroach rested his hand on her hip, and held one of her hand in his. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, and they swayed together. As they danced, she rested her head on his chest. He smiled grandly, hoping that she could feel his heart race. They kissed yet again.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach carved his name into the tree, and Susan's name under his. He carved a heart around it; Susan was holding him from behind, placing her forehead against his shoulder. He smiled, turning around to fully embrace her. His antennas felt the back of her head, brushing her hair. Susan looked up at him, and pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Dr. Cockroach could feel his own heart leap from his chest. It had been a whole month since they moved into the mansion. He was gripping the small black felt box in his lab coat pocket. Gayla and Mei helped the pitiful doctor pick out an engagement ring. It was a large diamond set in a gold setting, engraved with "forever yours" on the inside part. Susan rested her tiny self against the trunk of the tree. She looked directly at the fumbling doctor.

"So, what did you want to talk about, James?" she asked sweetly.

He inhaled sharply. "Well—I," he stammered.

Susan grabbed his shaking hand, smiled at him, and kissed his fingertips. "Calm down," she cooed. "What is it?"

He loved listening to her voice. It was so beautiful and angelic sounding. Dr. Cockroach remembered Gayla's "helpful" advice: "Be calm, take long deep breaths, and don't screw it up." He cleared his throat a bit.

"Well," he began, "first I was going to go on one knee." The doctor did, and Susan looked at him with wide eyes. "Then I was going to take your hand, and take this ring—" He pulled out the small black box, and opened it, revealing the ring. "—and slip it over your finger—" Dr. Cockroach did, gripping her hand tightly. "—and beg you to marry me."

She stared at him, gapping a bit. His antenna twitched, thinking that she would not accept his offer. But she beamed widely, tears tugging at her eyes, and said: "Yes."

Dr. Cockroach could feel a grin brim upon his face. He laughed, and the doctor grabbed her, sweeping off her feet. He pressed his lips to hers, and Susan returned it. They embraced, and the doctor rocked her a little. Dr. Cockroach hummed a classical tune to her, and he felt her smile against his neck. The doctor couldn't be happier. He happened to look up; Mei and Gayla were not too far away, hiding in the bushes. The werewolf female held up a sign, reading: "Way to go, Romeo!"

The doctor chuckled, playing with a silver lock. Susan was going to be his wife and he her husband. They were going to have children together and a life together. He smiled, knowing that their life would be grand.

* * *

It was nighttime, the moon shone brightly through parted clouds. Gayla sat on a stool, her long nail-claw flicking the beer bottle in front of her. Her fans could tell that she wasn't in a good mood, and kept their distance from her. The bartender, a tall African American, came up to her, placing a fresh bottle next to her paw-hand. "You're second round," he stated.

The werewolf looked up at him, giving him the empty bottle. He took it, and gazed at her. "Are you drinking to forget, Werewolf?" he asked.

Gayla chuckled dryly. "No, sir," she began, "I wish I was. Sadly, I'm drinking to remember my past."

He looked calmly at her, nodded, and walked away. The wolf monster took a sip of her hard German beer, and looked down at the counter. She saw her reflection in the glass. "Gayla, _who_ are you?" She sighed, and drunk a gulp of the beer. She bathed in her own pain . . .

-Fin-

End of One.


	17. TOOW Commentary

TOOW Commentary

She is in the house! :D

Pages: 73.

Yes, I know that the ending of this fic was very depressing, but this was a sad fic, not a happy one. I decided to end the fic with Gayla, because this fanfic is based around her. You thought that she was going to go with Garascar . . . . But—ha! Got ya! :3 I'm thinking about making a damn trilogy, but I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of ideas for a second fic . . . I might just do it. I hardly used B.O.B, Insectosaurus, and Gizmo I realized, and sorry about that. And how does Doc know Norwegian? I decided that he should know at least one language, right?

Well, I thought when Link mentioned a "wolf-man," I thought I would have an OC that's part wolf. Gayla was going to be a bad guy at first, but I thought she would be an interesting tragic hero. A tragic hero is a character who's neither good nor evil. That's her, she just wonders through life, hoping to remember her past. Even later on, she doesn't change.

Fido was at first going to be a dragon-like thing. But I thought he would be cooler as a wolf-cat-tiger-horse hybrid. He was also going to die, but I thought not to kill him off. Gizmo was also going to die, but naw. Mei was supposed to be an assassin for Garascar, his top one. But, as you saw, I changed that. "Kitsune" means "fox" in Japanese. You want to hear something ironic? Mei is Japanese, but she can barely speak it! XD That's why she hardly spoke any Japanese in the fic. She just said "_hai_," which means "yes."

Xenphea was originally going to be the bad guy while Garascar the good guy. But, as you know, I changed that. Also, Xenphea was going to be an assassin rather than an investigator on her planet, but I thought that was a little too much. So I changed that.

I was also thinking about doing a fanfic just about Gayla's life _before_ she forgot everything. Oh, and on a side note: the golden cat was Gayla's old lover. Yes, that was Justin. I know, me is evil. :3 _Gayla Reloaded._ Lulz, oh yeah. That's what I'll call her fic! XD No, not really. Oh, and I don't know what quantonium really does, so I just made it mutate DNA and the person effected have different powers each. So,_ ja_. Oh, this is_ not_ the last chapter thingy. I worte different endings to this fic before I came up with the real ending. Think of it like a "alternate ending" thing. I'll post that thing soon. :3

I'm writing another MvA fic, it'll be posted soon. (Not in any way connected to this fic.)

I'll be posting character sheets of my OCs on my dA account if any of you are interested. I'll place the link on my profile so you can see it. :3

Thanks for the reviews, hits, and favs! It really made my day. Thank you all! Artistwerewolf, signing off!

_Cut!_

Gayla, Mei, Gizmo, Fido, Garascar, The Assassin, and Xenphea, and fanfiction (c) Me.

Everything else (c) Dreamworks.


	18. Alternate endings

**Here are the goodies! :D I have a name for the sequel: "_Wedding woes_." I'll update it some time during summer vacation.**

* * *

The origin of Werewolf

Alternate endings

**#1**

_Gayla was in human form. She had a gun gripped tightly in her hand. A helicopter was on the ground, its pieces scattered around it. Under the flying machine was a dinosaur-like creature. It had a human-likeness to it, but had claws and raptor feathers on it, along with a straight and long tail. It was wearing leather clothing that fit around her curves. Blood seeped out through clenched teeth and it looked up at Gayla. She was mad, and Gayla snarled hatefully at the monster._

"_Are you happy, Bella?" she asked madly. "You killed innocent people. They didn't do anything to you. Tell Garascar I have nothing more to do with him."_

_She put the gun in its holster, and walked away. But a muffled laugh could be heard. Bella was laughing hard, despite her injuries. "A lot of innocent people tend to die around you, don't they, Gaylanvic?" _

_Gayla stopped, her eyes widened in shock. Bella continued to laugh and Gayla turned around to glare at the beast. She pulled out her gun, and aimed it at the broken down helicopter, and fired. It hit the engine, and the whole thing went up in flames. Bella was dead and Gayla felt better. The woman saw a motorcycle, hopped on it, driving away._

* * *

Gayla sat up, her brown fur covered in a thin layer of sweat. She breathed hard, but calmed down, looking around her room. _Gaylanvic_? Was that her real name or something? She couldn't remember . . . Fido was on the floor, snoring loudly. The werewolf bent forward, cradling her head in her paw-hands.

***

**#2**

Xenphea watched as the waves splashed around her tiny feet. She pulled up her dress and leggings so she could feel the cool salty liquid. The tall alien was perched on a rock, which was covered in thickly green moss. Her normally stiff, erect tail dropped around the sand. Link splashed in the surf, and looked up to see the saddened alien. He frowned, and swam up to her. Her arrived to the shallow waters, and looked up at her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She looked down at him, and fixed her specs that rested on her narrow snout. "Yes, Link," she said, a tiny smile on her features.

The fish-ape paused for a second. "You're thinking of your son," he said.

_Bang!_ It hit her right in the chest. Xenphea took in a breath, and gave a dry laugh. "Yes, you're good; I was," she murmured.

Link stood up in the shallow surf, and sat on a rock next to her. "You still love him?" he asked.

Xenphea took in a shaky breath. "Yes, after all, he was my son . . ."

"I'm sorry," Link whispered.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for your concern." The red alien got up, and walked back to the mansion. The sky was lit up in hues of pink, yellow, and red. Link frowned, and dove back into the sea.

***

**#3**

Gayla bobbed her head to the music that flowed into her ears through the little ear-buds. She bought an iPod, and already had a hundred and fifty songs. She grabbed a bottle of scotch, and swung her hips to the beat. Mei came into the kitchen, and saw as she removed the cap from the bottle. "Gayla!?" she cried.

The werewolf turned around to look at the fox monster. "Eh?"

"It's ten in the morning! It is too early to drink!" Mei screamed.

The werewolf rolled her eyes. "In some part of the world, it is Happy Hour," Gayla stated, pouring the drink into a small, thick glass. "So, that means I'm late!" She picked up the glass, and gave the cheekiest grin Mei ever saw. "So, cheers!" Gayla bounced away, singing along with the music.

Mei rolled her eyes. "_Baka_," she hissed.


End file.
